Port Charles Story Volume III: Torn Apart
by BookAbyss
Summary: **This is a Sequel** (Read Volumes 1 & 2 First Please) Ellison and Tessa Scott have now been in Port Charles for over a year. However, they now must focus their attention on helping Jake Doe with the help of Sam Morgan while trying to avoid Helena Cassadine. While on this next step of their journey they must take two separate paths that can potentially tear them apart.
1. Characters

Hello everyone, this is a quick update describing some of the main characters that will be present in Port Charles Story Volume III.

 **Original Characters**

 ******* _Ellison Scott_ – The 16-year-old son of Jason Morgan and Eliana Scott. Ellison is 5'9", with olive skin, brown hair and eyes. He is relatively smart with a 4.0 GPA. He is the twin brother of Tessa and could be considered the softer of the two siblings. He still feels guilty over the death of his mother, but is attempting to move on with Sam as a new mother figure. If I were to pick an actor to portray him, it would be Noah Centineo.

 ******* _Tessa Scott_ – The 16-year-old daughter of Jason Morgan and Eliana Scott. Tessa is 5'2" with light skin with a hint of tan with blonde hair and blue eyes. Tessa seemingly has more street smarts than her brother, but is still witty in her own right. She cares deeply for her brother and is willing to make tough decisions in efforts to protect him. If I were to pick an actress to play her, it would be Sasha Pieterse.

 ******* _Kristina Monroe/ Marie Bennett_ – The 35-year-old friend of Sam Morgan. She is the secret half-sister of Eliana and the aunt of Ellison and Tessa. Kris is 5'7" with light tan skin and dark brown hair and eyes. Eliana is focused on finding Jeremy while attempting to navigate Port Charles and protecting Ellison and Tessa. While not necessarily an actress, Jael de Pardo is someone I picture as Kris.

 ***** _Jeremy Scott_ – The 60-year-old husband of Amara, father of Eliana, and grandfather of Tessa and Ellison. Jeremy is 5'10" with pale skin and grey hair and blue eyes. He came to Port Charles in order to address the death of his daughter, Eliana. However, after a confrontation with his mother Helena Cassadine, he has gone missing. An actor that I could imagine to be Jeremy Scott is likely John Posey.

 ***** _Amara Scott_ – The 58-year-old wife of Jeremy, mother of Eliana, and grandmother of Tessa and Ellison. Amara is 5'3" with dark skin and dark brown hair and eyes. She is a very loving grandmother to her grandchildren. Despite seeming meek compared to her husband, she is very strong in her own right. An actress that I think could portray Amara is Lynn Whitfield.

 **Other Characters**

 ******* _Sam Morgan_

 ******* _Jake Doe/Jason Morgan_

 ****** _Elizabeth Webber_

 ***** _Silas Clay_ and More!

* * *

 ******* _Main Characters_

 ****** _Supporting Characters_

 ***** _Minor Characters_


	2. Stronger

_**Chapter I: Stronger**_

Ellison was pacing back and forth in his hospital room, he was currently in the process of regaining his motor skills. He was exhausted now so he sat down on his bed and turned on the television in his room. The news was on and Ellison gasped as he saw Sam being held hostage by a mysterious masked man. Ellison saw his phone on the bedside table and quickly snatched it up. He dialed Tessa's number. Tessa picked up quickly.

"Hey Ellison, what's up?" Tessa asked. Ellison's eyes continued to be glued to the television set.

"Are you watching what is going on?" Ellison answered. Tessa shrugged.

"What channel?" She asked. Ellison rolled his eyes.

"The news." He answered. Tessa gasped.

"Oh my God, did they find Jeremy." She turned to the news and received her answer. "Sam!" Tessa called out. Ellison felt his head begin to beat as if it were his heart. He sat down on his bed, holding his head. "Ellison, Ellison are you okay?" Tessa asked. Ellison reached to the nurse button and pressed it.

"I'm fine, this is just a lot to process right now." Ellison said. Tessa nodded her agreement before remembering that her brother couldn't see her.

"Well, you just stay resting up, I am heading down to the PCPD I am going to check on Sam to make sure that she is alright." Tessa told her brother. Ellison sighed.

"I want to help." Ellison stated. Tessa felt for her brother. She was not sure she would be able to stop herself from helping if she were in Ellison's situation. However, she knew that Ellison needed to focus on his recovery.

"Ellison, I wish you could help too, but you need to focus on your recovery." Tessa pointed out. Ellison took a deep breath.

"I don't care about myself, Sam is in danger." Ellison stated. Tessa nodded. She opened her mouth but Ellison spoke first. "Tessa, don't get mad at me for saying this but for the last ten months…." Tessa didn't need him to finish. She knew what he was about to say.

"Sam has been like a mother to us." Tessa stated. Ellison teared up.

"She has been a mother to us. She didn't have to take us in. Especially since Jason is dead." Ellison reminded. Tessa nodded.

"She did, she had to take us in because of how much she loves Jason. And in turn, she loves us." Tessa looked down at the floor. "We love her too." Tessa admitted. She sighed. "And that's why you have to stay right where you are, Sam would feel better knowing that you are safe and making a full recovery." Tessa pressed. Ellison looked at Sam on the television set. She looked so small in comparison to the man who held her hostage. He looked and saw that the masked man was negotiating Cesar Faison's escape in exchange for Sam's life. Ellison was scared but he had to have faith that Sam would be safe.

"You're right, I should stay. Just, be careful, and call me if anything happens." Ellison agreed.

"Of course. I'll call you as soon as I know something."

"Tessa…." Ellison called out.

"Yes, Ellison?" Tessa said. Ellison looked up, remembering his mother.

"I love you." Ellison said. Tessa nodded.

"Don't sound as though you are about to say goodbye." Tessa said. Ellison shrugged.

"I just don't think I tell you that enough." Ellison said.

"You don't need to. I know." With this, Tessa hung up and left the penthouse. As soon as she closed the door behind her she dialed a new number. After a few rings, Kris picked up.

"Tessa? Is everything okay?" Kris asked. Tessa looked down at the ground.

"No, have you seen the news?" Tessa questioned. Kris hesitated.

"Did they find your grandfather? Is he okay?" Kris worried. Tessa was saddened at the thought of her grandfather, but Sam was in immediate danger and needed her attention. "No, no word on Jeremy yet. This is about Sam." Tessa stated.

"What… what's wrong with Sam?" Kris asked. Tessa took a deep breath.

"Sam was taken hostage by some crazy masked man at the PCPD." Tessa told her. Kris gasped.

"Oh God, please tell me you aren't headed down there." Kris stated. Tessa ran a hand through her blond hair.

"I need to make sure that Sam is okay." Tessa replied. Kris shook her head.

"No Tessa, this is dangerous and you are not going down there."

"Kris, Ellison and I need to do something."

"Why?"

"Cause it's Sam!" Tessa felt her blue eyes begin to tear up. Before she could respond the tears began to descend down her face. "Sam has been there for us since we got to Port Charles. I cannot stand by and watch as she has a gun on her." Tessa explained.

"Tessa, I know you care deeply for Sam, I know Sam cares deeply for you and your brother as well. That being said you cannot go down there. You could get hurt. Sam she can take care of herself, Sam will be fine. What will hurt Sam is if you go down there and get yourself killed. Don't do that to Sam… please Tess, stay there for her." Kris pleaded. Tessa slid down the wall, holding back tears.

"I don't want Sam to be alone, she needs to have someone." Tessa cried.

"Don't worry. She will have someone. I'm on my way now." Kris decided. Tessa shook her head.

"Kris… you're trying to find Jeremy." Tessa reminded. Kris sighed.

"He can wait, Sam can't." Kris hung up and began to travel towards the PCPD.

* * *

Sam looked down at her feet as the events that just occurred replayed in her head again and again. She was emotionally exhausted. From learning that Robin had left to save Jason, Patrick had known and lied about this fact, that it was too late to save Jason as he had died, and that a masked man had used her to set Jason's killer free. It was too much for Sam to come to terms with.

Throughout it all, she thought about Patrick and Emma, and how losing her would likely hurt them. She thought of Jason and the love she had for him. But most of all she thought about Jason's children, Ellison, Tessa, and Danny. With Jason gone she was all they had left. She was sure that if she had died the three would have been left devastated.

Sam heard footsteps approach her. She looked up and saw Kris. Kris smiled and sat down next to her. "Hey." Kris greeted. Sam looked down in sadness.

"Did Tessa and Ellis send you?" Sam asked. Kris smiled.

"It was either I come or they would have come on their own." Kris admitted. Sam nodded.

"I know, thank you. I didn't want them to be here. They didn't need to see the man who killed their father escape in person." Sam said. Kris put her hand on Sam's shoulder.

"They didn't need to see a woman they love being held at gunpoint." Kris corrected her. Sam teared up and nodded.

"I need to seem Danny, Ellison, Tessa. I need to see all of them." Sam decided. Kris helped Sam up.

"Okay, I'll bring you home, pick up Tessa, Danny, and then we'll visit Ellison in the hospital. Sam liked this idea and knew she would be using her leftover emotional and physical strength to make a big announcement.

* * *

Ellison held his head as he laid in bed, looking up at the hospital ceiling. The door opened, Ellison look towards it and saw Sam, Kris, Tessa, and Danny walk into the room. "Sam!" Ellison called out. Sam smiled.

"Let me come to you, let me come to you." She said. She walked over to his bed and hugged him. She let out a deep breath. "How are you feeling?" Sam asked. Ellison nodded.

"I feel much better now that I know that you're okay." Ellison stated. Sam looked to Ellison and then Tessa with brown eyes.

"Tessa, do me a favor and take a seat next to your brother." Sam said. Tessa narrowed her eyes in confusion. With Danny in her arms she took a seat on the edge of the hospital bed with Ellison.

"Is everything okay Sam?" Tessa asked. Sam shook her head.

"No, because tonight I could have lost my life. And if I had, I know Danny would have been put with family, but I don't know what would have happened to you two. Sam stated. Ellison shrugged.

"We might have been sent to the Quartermaine's." Ellison guessed. Sam shrugged in return.

"Possibly, but I don't know that for sure. I need to remedy that." Sam stated. The twins looked to one another.

"Sam what are you saying?" Tessa asked.

"From now on I need to know for sure where you guys will go if I pass away. I want to be able to dictate exactly where you will go." Sam said. Ellison chuckled.

"But you can't, Sam. You're only our foster Mother." Ellison pointed out. Sam took a deep breath.

"Not if I adopt you two as my own." Sam suggested. Tessa gasped while Ellison began to tear up.

"What?" Ellison asked. Sam looked to the two, tears in her eyes.

"Tessa and Ellison Scott, how would you like it if I were to adopt you both as my children?" Sam asked. Tessa, placed Danny next to Ellison, jumped forward and hugged Sam.

"Do you really mean it?" Tessa was in disbelief. Sam chuckled.

"Of course I do." Sam said, running a hand through Tessa's blond hair. "Is that a yes?" Sam asked. Tessa wiped tears from her blue eyes.

"Yes." She agreed. Tessa stood up straight and looked to Ellison, who had remained silent. "Ellison?" Tessa asked. Sam looked to Ellison as well.

"Ellison, I promise I won't be trying to replace your mother, I just want to make sure that you have the best life set up for you in case I ever pass away." Sam assures him. Ellison smiles.

"I just figured it wasn't a question on my end." Ellison states. Sam laughs as she gets up and hugs Ellison. Danny crawls forward and hugs the two, as if to remind them that he was still there. Tessa laughs and hugs them all. Kris smiled at the scene as she knew that Eliana would be happy to know that her children would be in good hands. Kris was about to walk away.

"Hey!" She turned and saw Ellison. "You're my family too and I want a family hug." Ellison chuckled. Kris smiled as she walked forward and hugged everyone. One thing was for certain, while not conventional, all of them were a family, and nothing could tear them apart.


	3. Apologize

_**Chapter II: Apologize**_

Ellison was at the finance offices at General Hospital. He had finally been promoted to a paid internship at the hospital and was about to pick up his first check. He looked at the name on the check: Ellison Scott-Morgan. He smiled to himself. After Sam had adopted them she had decided to change their last names to Scott-Morgan to reflect both sides of where the twins come from. Ellison was proud of his new surname, but he couldn't help but wonder if he was making his parents proud.

He shook his head to clear it of these thoughts and walked out of the finance area and began to head home. He noticed Elizabeth and Jake talking to one another. Jake caught Ellison's eye and ended the conversation with Elizabeth. Jake went after Ellison, though Ellis was hoping to ignore him.

It had been months since Ellison had recovered and been adopted by Sam. In this time Ellison had learned that it was Jake who in fact held Sam at gunpoint, attempted to kill Sam after, placed a bomb on the Haunted Star, and to Ellison's surprise: Jake had kidnapped him and left him hospitalized. "Ellison, Ellison please I need to talk to you." Jake pleaded. Ellison rolled his eyes and turned to face him.

"What do you want?" Ellison asked. Jake took a deep breath.

"We haven't talked since…."

"Since I learned that you were the one who caused a riot at my school that injured many of my friends, including Molly, kidnapped me, and left me to die from hypothermia." Ellison spat. Jake looked down at the ground. He saw an empty conference room and looked to Ellison. Ellison sighed. "Fine." The two walked into the conference room. Ellison took a seat on the edge of the table. "Okay, we're alone now, talk." Ellison prompted. Jake cleared his throat.

"I never had the chance to apologize to you, for everything I did." Jake said. Ellison shrugged.

"No… no you didn't." Ellison commented. Jake sat down next to Ellison.

"I hope you know that it was Helena who made me do all that stuff, I didn't want to do it. It was the chip." Ellison shook his head.

"The chip didn't make you do anything. All it did was make you open to suggestion. You wouldn't have kidnapped me if you didn't mind doing it. You wouldn't have held Sam at gunpoint if you didn't want to do it. You wouldn't have shot Nathan West if you didn't want to do it. You wouldn't have..." Ellison hesitated. Jake caught notice of this and looked down at the ground.

"Wouldn't have what?" Jake asked. Ellison took a deep breath.

"You wouldn't have hurt people unless you wanted to do it." Ellison concluded. With this he stood up and was about to walk out. Jake, however, was not content.

"I didn't kill you, yes I kidnapped you, but I could never kill you." Jake said. Ellison looked to Jake.

"And why is that? You shot Nathan West without hesitation, you planted a bomb on the Haunted Star with tons of people on it, but you couldn't kill Sam and me. I want to know why." Ellison questioned. Jake's blue eyes began to grey with confusion.

"Why is that important to you?" Jake asked. Ellison tilted his head to one side.

"Morbid curiosity." He answered. Jake chuckled before hesitating himself. Ellison rolled his eyes and left the room.

"Ellison!" Jake called out, but the young man had already turned the corner.

* * *

Tessa sat down at the couch in Sam's apartment. She couldn't focus on the work in front of her. She had much difficulty focusing on anything nowadays. She ran a hand through her blonde hair. A knock on the door broke her attention even more. She walked up to it and looked through the peephole. It was Julian. Tessa began to walk away.

"Nobody's home." Tessa called out. Julian knocked on the door again.

"Not funny." Julian replies.

"Wasn't a joke." Tessa slumped into the couch. Julian rolled his eyes and pounded on the door this time.

"Tessa Scott-Morgan, open the door." He reiterated. Tessa shot up.

"Did you just use my full name?" Tessa asked.

"I don't know, do you have a middle name?" Julian retorted. Tessa walked up to the door and opened it. Julian walked in.

"I do, it's Elizabeth, ironically." Tessa stated. Julian looked to Tessa.

"I don't care." He said. Tessa nodded.

"That begs the question, since you don't care about me and I don't care about you, what the hell makes you think you can use my full name?" Tessa mocked. Before Julian could answer, Tessa spoke again. "Also, Alexis isn't here so you can leave now."

"That's fine because I am actually here to see you." Julian stated. Tessa looked to Julian in confusion.

"Me? What do you mean that you're here to see me?" Tessa asked. Julian took a seat on the arm chair of the couch.

"Because, I was just joking when I said I don't care. I know for a fact that you, your brother, and I don't get along, but the truth of the matter is that I know how much my daughter cares about you. I mean hell, she adopted you two." Julian admitted. Tessa shrugged.

"Thanks, I appreciate that. Maybe you aren't as bad for Alexis as I originally thought." Tessa returned the sentiment.

"Thank you."

"Now, that we got that out of the way, you still haven't explained what you are doing here." Tessa reminds. Julian chuckles.

"Charming as always I was just about to get to that. I had a talk with Sam and she mentioned that you were having trouble in school." Julian stated. Tessa shot up.

"And just why are you and Sam discussing my grades?" Tessa spat.

"Because Tessa, Sam is worried about you and she asked me to help you." Julian tells her. Tessa looked at the ground.

"And exactly what help do you think you can offer me?" Tessa asked. Julian gives her an application. "F.A.D. Magazine?" Tessa read.

"Fashion Amatuer Designers Magazine." Julian explained. "It's a Magazine company that Derek Wells Media owns 45% of." Julian explained. With this Tessa handed the application back to him.

"I don't need you pulling strings for me to get a job." Tessa states. Julian nods.

"That's why I'm not getting you a job, only an application. You see while I do want to help you Tessa I also don't want this project being run into the ground. Now, Sam has told me that she's seen your designs, and that you're pretty good. Look, all I am giving you is the opportunity to do something you like doing, and to help you get organized. I figured, maybe it would also help you in school." Julian stated, he held out the application again.

Tessa accepted it hesitantly. "You're serious?" Tessa asked. Julian nodded, he stood up for a hug, but Tessa denied it, only offering a hand. "Thank you, Julian. I know that my sarcasm tends to overshadow my true feelings, but I really am grateful." Tessa admits. Julian shakes her hand.

"It's the least I can do."

* * *

Kris was at Kelly's working diligently on Jeremy's case. She sat back and had a sip of Corinthos coffee. She smiled to herself and continued to construct her theory. The bell ringing at the door, signaling a new customer, tore Kris from her work and pulled her eye towards the door. She met the blue gaze of Jake Doe. She rolled her eyes and continued to work.

"I see you're not too thrilled to see me either." Jake commented. Kris sighed.

"What can I say, you held my friend at gunpoint and you kidnapped my nephew."

"Nephew?" Jake asked. Kris' brown eyes widened as she caught her mistake. She chuckled.

"I've known Ellison since his mother found out that she was pregnant with him. He's my nephew, regardless of blood." Kris defended. Jake raised his own hands in defense and sat across from her.

"Look, I didn't come here to question your closeness to Ellison." Jake assured here. "In fact, I came here to ask for your help." Jake admitted. Kris laughed.

"That's rich… what do you need my help for?" Kris challenged. Jake ran his hand over his chin.

"I've already gotten Sam to forgive me and I don't know I just…."

"You don't know how to get Ellison to forgive you?" Kris finished. Jake nodded.

"Yeah." Jake admitted. Kris sighed and crossed her hands.

"Look Jake, Ellison has never been one to forgive people easily. He has such a good heart and he wants to do nothing but see the good in people. Unfortunately, he can get burned from doing that. If he does, he has trouble looking at you the same." Kris explained. Jake looked down.

"So I'm guessing he has gotten hurt by people he trusted in the past?" Jake assumes. Kris nods.

"Oh, if I could only begin to describe the trust issues that boy has. The only people who have never burned him are Sam, Tessa, and I. So, if you want my advice, don't push him, the last thing he needs is yet another man in his life to hurt him." Kris defended. Jake narrowed his eyes.

"What exactly do you mean?" Jake asked. Kris shook her head.

"I'm not going to tell you about this. Ellison cares for you Jake, but this is his story to tell. If he forgives you, and if he learns to trust you again he'll tell you. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to try to find Jeremy." Kris dismissed. Jake stood up and began to leave, but not before turning back to Kris.

"Look, while I was under Helena's chip, I remember she mentioned Jeremy and the pier. I figured it may be a start." Jake offered. Kris couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you, Jake, I appreciate that." Jake nodded before leaving. At that instant, the bell at the front door rung again. This time, Kris kept herself from looking at the door again, not wanting to get distracted. The person pulls the chair out and sits down. Kris looks up and her jaw drops. "Amara?"

"Hello, Kris, we need to have a talk."

* * *

 **On the next Port Charles Story:**

 _"Jake seems like a good guy Ellison, maybe you should just forgive him."_

 _"Tessa, I'm worried something might be wrong with you."_

 _"Maybe it's time we accept the fact that Jeremy is probably dead."_


	4. As It Seems

_**Chapter III: As It Seems**_

The bell at the front door of Kelly's rung again. This time, Kris kept herself from looking at the door again, not wanting to get distracted. The person pulls the chair out and sits down. Kris looks up and her jaw drops. "Amara?"

"Hello, Kris, we need to have a talk." Amara tells her. She looks around at the rustic vibe Kelly's owned. Amara seemed unimpressed. Kris rolled her eyes.

"Sorry to tell you Amara but Kelly's isn't the same as restaurants you're used to establishing. It doesn't have the bells and whistles but it makes great food and it cares for the Port Charles community." Kris rebuked. Amara smiled smugly.

"Marie…." Kris' faced dropped immediately at the mention of her true name. "Please don't try to give off a sense of moral superiority, especially considering the fact that I watched you get so far into debt that you needed to change your name. Especially considering the fact that you had an affair with your best friend's husband, got pregnant with his child, and had to have an abortion." With this Kris slapped Amara across the face.

Kris' brown eyes began to water, she looked around as the entire restaurant looked at her. TJ walked over to the two. "I don't know what's going on here but maybe you two should take this outside." TJ suggested. Kris nodded.

"Sure thing TJ I was just leaving." Kris placed a twenty dollar bill on the table and stormed out. Amara followed her out. Amara opened her mouth to speak, but Kris interrupted her. "I was young and stupid okay. Young and stupid and alone after getting abused by man after man. And then, Trevor showed me kindness, and love. I was weak, and I let him seduce me. I made a mistake, but I love Eliana, and I made sure she never found out. In fact, I did nothing but protect her." Kris spat. Amara rolled her eyes.

"That is rich, considering that you let her die." Kris looked down. Though she knew that there was nothing she could have done, she couldn't help but wish she had done more for her half sister. She also wished she could tell Amara about the love she had for Eliana due to their connection. However, she knew that she couldn't do that to Amara.

"Amara, I know that you lost your daughter, and I'm sorry for that. I cannot imagine the pain that you are going through. That being said, I did not let her die. Neither did Ellison. Mistakes were made on both sides. I know that grief is powerful, but we have to move on." Amara nodded, as if considering what Kris said.

"Maybe, you're right, I am still grieving. That is why I came to see you. I need you to put more effort into finding Jeremy. I've already lost my daughter. I can't lose my husband, I need to know that he is are okay." Amara stated. Kris shook her head.

"Amara, I'm sorry, but I haven't found anything in months. I hate to say this, but maybe it's time we accept the fact that Jeremy is probably dead." With this Amara threw a slap. Kris held her cheek in pain.

"After everything he has done for you you are going to give up and leave him to die?" Amara challenged. Kris scoffed.

"Do you want me to wage war on Helena Cassadine? That's what Ellison and Tessa did, and Helena tried to kill Ellis. Her great grandson, and Helena had no problem having him killed. What do you think she'll do to me? What do you think she did to Jeremy. Amara, I cared for Jeremy too, but the truth of the matter is that if I have not been able to find him, then there is probably nothing to find." With this, Kris left. Amara looked after her, leaving, eyes watered. She loved her husband, and she would not give up on finding him.

* * *

Ellison was at the front desk of General Hospital, he work diligently filing paperwork. He heard a file be placed on the desk, he looked up and saw Elizabeth. Ellison nodded. "Hey Liz." He greeted. She nodded him off. Ellison scoffs. "See I try to be nice to you but then you are so rude to me. What is your problem?" Ellison questions. Elizabeth sighed.

"I'm sorry, but do you know what you are doing to Jake, he's a mess. Everyday he mentions how awful he feels because of what he did to you. Ellison, please, can't you find it in your heart to forgive him?" Elizabeth pleaded. Ellison chuckled.

"You're rude to me and then ask me for a favor, you are something else Elizabeth, truly." Ellison commented. Elizabeth looked down.

"Ellison, you are Jason's son, and while I know we have not always got along, I did love your father; and I would like to someday get along with you too." Elizabeth admitted. Ellison looked to the older women.

"Elizabeth, I admire your work ethic, the love you have for your children is immeasurable, but you have shown me nothing but you have shown me nothing but disrespect since I got to Port Charles. Granted I didn't treat you the best either, but I am trying. I am just tired of people always expecting me the bigger person… you, Jake, for goodness sakes I'm a kid, you two are the adults." With this, Ellison began to walk away from the front desk.

"Wow, that was some speech." Ellison turned to meet Sam's brown gaze. He remembered that she was here for a check up for Danny. Ellison ran a hand through his dark brown hair in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry about that all, I'm just upset about…."

"About Jake Doe?" Sam concluded. Ellison's brown eyes watered and he nodded. Sam walked over to a pair of chairs set up, facing the front desk. "Take a seat, we should talk." Sam prompted. Ellison noticed Elizabeth watching them, but did his best to ignore this. "Ellison, Jake's chip was taken out months ago, he will not harm, you, me, or anyone ever again." Sam did her best to plead Jake's case. Ellison shrugged.

"It's not that." He assured her. Sam looked at him in confusion.

"Then what is it?" She asked. Ellison looked down at the ground.

"I trusted Jake, I cared about him, I'm just tired of people I care about and trust abusing that." Ellison admitted. Sam narrowed her eyes.

"Besides Eliana, who else has hurt you like this?" Sam asked. Ellison shrugged.

"Who hasn't beside you, Kris, and Tessa. My mother has, AJ did,..." ELlison scoffed before concluding. "Even my Mother's husband did." He admitted. Sma looked to Ellison in shock.

"Your mother's husband?" She asked. Ellison nodded.

"Yeah my mother was married to this guy when I was younger, Trevor McMann." Ellison stated. Sam sat back.

"You can tell me about it. Ellison you can tell me about anything." Sam promises. Ellison nods.

"I know, but it's just the toughest time of my life." Ellison states. Sam remains silent. Ellison took a deep breath. "I guess, my mother met this guy very shortly after we were born. They fell in love and they got married when Tessa and I were two. He was part of our lives for so long that we actually thought he was our father. Then, one day, he just started to drift away, from us, from our mother. I was about 10 I think… and one day he just… he was gone. He left us, and he didn't care that he crushed Tessa, my Mom, that he crushed me." Ellison cried.

"You see Ellison, you just said it, Trevor doesn't care about the fact that he hurt you, Tessa, and your mother. Jake does care. He is devastated that he hurt you. That is the prime difference, some people regret hurting the ones they care about, others don't. Jake seems like a good guy Ellison, maybe you should just forgive him." Sam suggests. Ellison began to cry lightly. He leaned in and hugged Sam.

"I love you Sam." Ellison told her. Sam nodded.

"I know, I love you too sweetie." Sam kissed Ellison on the forehead and looked at the time. "Danny will be here for a little while longer, do you want to stay here and wait for me to drive you back home?" Sam asked. Ellison shook his head.

"No, that's okay, I have a few extra dollars I can catch a cab." Ellison assures her. Sam nods.

"Okay, I'll see you at home." Sam calls out. Ellison nods.

"Bye Sam!" He calls back. With this, Ellison walks to the elevator and makes his way home.

* * *

Ellison walked into Sam's apartment and noticed that Tessa looked noticeably disheveled. Ellison placed the keys on the desk near the door and walked to the table Tessa sat at. "What's wrong?" Ellison asked. Tessa crumpled up a piece of white paper and threw it. It hit the wall and landed in a pile with a number of other papers.

"Nothing, I'm just frustrated. Julian gave me this amazing opportunity with this magazine for amatuer fashion designers." Tessa explains. Ellison takes a seat opposite of Tessa.

"If you ask me, you are putting way too much pressure on yourself. I've seen your sketches, you do your best work when you don't give a damn what other people think." Ellison encourages. Tessa smiles.

"You're probably right. I mean… after all this design isn't bad." She reaches over to point to a dress, but at the same time knocks over a cup of coffee she had next to her. The coffee is soaked up by the sketch paper. The ink from the drawing of the beautiful dress bleeds, ruining what must have been hours of hard work. "Damn it!" Without thinking Tessa picks up the mug and throws it at the wall.

The glass shatters, sending pieces everywhere. Ellison shoots up. "Tessa!" He calls out. Tessa looks to him, pain, frustration, and sadness clear in her eyes.

"I give up." She states. She walks to the couch and slumps down. Ellison sits down next to her, but she moves away.

"Hey, Tessa, can we talk?" Ellison asks. Tessa nods sadly. "Tessa, I'm worried something might be wrong with you. You've had a short fuse recently and you've had a hard time being proactive. I think you should talk with Dr. Collins at the hospital." Ellison suggests. Tessa shoots up.

"I'm not crazy!" Tessa shouts. Ellison nods.

"I don't think you are, but I do think that you need to talk to someone." Ellison remembered the talk he had with Sam. "Trust me, having a nice talk and letting go of some of the stress you have on your shoulders could be just what you need to help you get past this funk and design a killer dress." Ellison encourages. Tessa sighs.

"Fine, I'll do it. I'll see Dr. Collins." The twins hugged, because in this moment, their relationship had only grown stronger.

* * *

 **On the next Port Charles Story:**

 _"So, Dr. Collins, what's wrong with me?"_

 _"Hey Jake, can we talk?"_

 _"Nurse's Ball here we come!"_


	5. 6 Months

Hello everyone, it has been quite a while since I last updated this story. Truth be told I went through a serious case of depression followed by writer's block. That being said I am so excited to be back writing this story and hope to continue on a more consistent basis. I have chosen to fast forward 6 months in time in this story to the reveal that Jake Doe was Jason Morgan. I will do my best to show what happened during those 6 months through flashbacks here and there. That being said enjoy the revitalization of Port Charles Story.

 _ **Chapter IV: 6 Months**_

Ellison looked down at his lap, his feet crossed. He watched TV in the home that he, his sister, and his mother had moved into. The home of Patrick Drake. Today was November 9th, 2015, the day that Jake Doe and Elizabeth Webber were to be married. Sam, Patrick, Tessa, and Emma all went, but Ellison refused to. He wanted nothing but misery for the couple.

Six months ago Kris and Sam both convinced Ellison that he needed to forgive Jake Doe, and Ellison did. The two formed a strong bond with one another over the next few, despite the two having a conflicting relationship with Elizabeth. Jake had been quite a father figure for Ellison. That was, until Jake told him that he and Elizabeth would be getting married. His eyes watered as he recollected that day.

 _Jake walked over to the main desk, Ellison looked up and greeted him with a smile. "Hey, Ellison, I wanted to talk to you, about something important." Jake told him. Ellison chuckled and pointed to an empty conference room._

 _"Okay, sure, let's talk in here." The two walked in. Ellison sat on the edge of the table while Jake closed the door and turned to him. "So, what's up?" Ellis asked. Jake took a deep breath._

 _"I wanted to inform you and invite you to my wedding." Jake told him. Ellison's face dropped._

 _"Wait a second, you're marrying Elizabeth?" Ellison asked. Jake nodded._

 _"Yes, I am." He confirmed. Ellison's face turned to one of confusion._

 _"But, you two have barely known each other for a year." Ellison pointed out. Jake nodded._

 _"Yes, and I know that she is the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life being a father to her boys." Jake said. Ellison was still in silent disbelief._

 _"I'd really like for you to be there." Jake stated. "For me…."_

 _"I'm just... I think it's a terrible idea." Ellison fumbled in his words. "I mean there are just so many factors: first of all you have no idea who you are, how can you expect to start a secure life without a base. Then, there is the fact that Elizabeth really doesn't deserve you." Ellison joked. Jake closed his eyes, as if trying to remain calm._

 _"I am going to marry Elizabeth whether you like the idea or not. She has been there for me, she's been the only one there for me." Jake retorted. Ellison scoffed._

 _"Dad your not serious…." Ellison caught what his mistake and chuckled. "I'm sorry-" Jake interrupted him._

 _"Okay, let's get one thing perfectly clear Ellison. I am not your father, I will never be your father. Now I do care for you, but if you cannot accept that Elizabeth is the woman I love, then you mean nothing to me." Jake left without another word. Ellison's eyes burned with tears._

They still burned with tears. Ellison stood up, he saw Jake as a father figure, but of course Jake didn't want him. "Who would want me?" Ellison asked. He walked over to a box of Sam's belongings. In it was a picture of her with his father. He placed his hand gently on Jason's image. "You're the only one who would have wanted me, and your gone." He carried the picture over to the couch. He hugged the picture to his chest. "Why does nobody want me?" He cried as he held the pic to his chest. He curled himself up, rocking himself to sleep.

* * *

Tessa sat in the pews of the church, her head pounded. It had been six months since she learned during an appointment with Dr. Collins that she suffered from depression and anxiety. She learned from Kris that her mother suffered from the same disease that same day. It was also that same day that she lied to her brother Ellison for the first time.

 _"So, what did Dr. Collins tell you?" Ellison had asked her all those days ago. Tessa considered telling him the truth, but she did not want to appear as weak to her brother._

 _"He told me I'm fine. That I needed to start relieving my stress cause it causing me poor sleep. Sleep deprivation. That's all it is." Her blue eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she had done. Ellison smiled and stood up, hugging her._

 _"Then we'll help you with that. I love you." He told her. She nodded._

 _"I love you too." But for the first time, her words felt empty._

"Tessa are you okay?" Sam's voice tore Tessa from her trance. Tessa looked to Sam and nodded, looking down at her feet. She could barely stand to look at the woman who had treated her so well, as she had mistreated her and lied to her. For nearly three months. Tessa remembered the day so vividly.

 _She needed help from Nikolas paying for antidepressants secretly. Her condition had gotten worse, and she knew she needed help to get through it. She knocked on the front door, but had not received a response. She was happy to find the door unlocked. She decided that she needed to wait for Nikolas in his living room. As she stepped over the threshold she heard voices. Her ears perked and she closed the door quietly. She walked forward and recognized the voices of Nikolas and Elizabeth._

 _"I just don't know, how am I supposed to become married to a man who I am lying to?" Elizabeth stated. Tessa's eyes narrowed. Elizabeth was lying to Jake? "I mean Nikolas there are no telling the repercussions should the truth come out."_

 _"Don't worry Elizabeth, I have assured it so that no one will ever know that Jake Doe is Jason Morgan." Tessa barged through the doors. The two looked at her in shock. Tessa's eyes met Elizabeth's._

 _"You heartless bitch. You knew that Jake Doe was my father?" She confronted. A heated argument ignited between the three. Tessa had held her own. But eventually the numbers game won out. Nikolas promised her that he would aid Ellison and her through college, that he would get her the medication she needed. That Sam and Jason were better off in their new lives. And to her own stupidity, she relented. She had come close to admitting the truth to her sibling and Sam many times over the past three months._

Now, as far as she saw it, it was too late. Her father was to be married to Elizabeth today. By coming clean now, it would cause terminal damage. That being said, she couldn't stand the fact that her father was getting married to a woman who didn't care for him. Not the way that Sam did. "What have I done?" Tessa whispered. She had to do something. "Sam?" Tessa cried. Sam looked to her, concern in Sam's eyes very clear.

"Sweetie, what is it? What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I need to tell you something, something important." Tessa began. Just then, the church doors slammed shut. Tessa and Sam turned to the entrance to see Jason walk into the chapel, Carly not far behind him.

"Jake, where were you? I've been so worried." Elizabeth exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at her deceit. Confusion dispersed throughout the wedding guests as Carly made it clear that Jason and her had news. Tessa could tell by the way that he had looked at her that he knew the truth. He knew that he was her father.

As the truth came out, everyone reacted differently. Tessa just observed, silently. She was happy to see Carly's joy at being reunited with her best friend. She was upset at how Elizabeth played him like a fiddle and attempted to continue on with the wedding. It was Sam, that truly left her speechless. Tessa could not stand to watch Sam be filled with so much pain. Tessa walked away, Jason noticed her and followed.

"Tessa… Tessa." He called out to her. Tessa's blue eyes filled with tears. She turned to him, her arms crossed, as a form of protection, not as a way of promoting strength. Her eyes met his. He looked at her with sadness. "I don't know how I didn't see this. You have my eyes." Jason noted. Tessa nodded.

"Yes, I guess I do." Tessa agreed. Jason shrugged.

"I don't know what I am supposed to do." Jason admitted. Suddenly it her, this news would devastate Ellison. Tessa thought about the day that Ellison came home crying. By that point, she knew that Jake was Jason. She knew that not only did Ellison mean something to Jason, he should mean everything. But she stayed silent. Tessa looked down a second before looking back to Jason.

"If you feel that way about me, how must you feel about your son Ellison." Tessa spat. With this, she walked out of the church. Jason remembered what he had told his son. Anger filled Jason as he realized that due to his past being hidden from him he said something unforgivable to his son. He rushed back, down the aisle, setting his sights on Nikolas.

* * *

Ellison woke up from a nap. His eyes were sore. He noticed in his hands he still had the picture of Jason. He sighed and stood up. Walking over to the box he packed the picture away. The door opened behind him. He turned to see Tessa. She looked flustered.

"Tessa, are you okay?" Ellison asked. Tessa nodded.

"Peachy." She answered. Ellison chuckled at her sarcasm.

"Well how did the wedding go? How is the new Mr. and Mrs. Blah." He joked. Tessa stood silently.

"Look, Ellison, something happened at the wedding." Tessa leaded. Ellison shrugged.

"What happened?" Tessa looked down.

"It's not my place to tell you. Just know this, I am here to support you if you need me." Tessa promised. Ellison's eyes narrowed as Tessa made her way to her room. Ellison wondered what could possibly come out at that church. Especially curious as to how it involved him, and why it left his sister speechless. Meanwhile, Tessa sat on her bed. All she could think about was her deceit. She took a deep breath. At least the truth would be out soon. Ellison will know, and she can finally out the lies behind her…. If only it were that easy.

* * *

 **On the next Port Charles Story:**

 _"You are not my father!"_

 _"I just learned that Trevor may be on his way to Port Charles."_

 _"Elizabeth, we need to get a few things perfectly clear between the two of us."_


	6. Me and My Broken Heart

_**Chapter V: Me and My Broken Heart**_

Ellison frantically looked for his laptop bag. He had school in an hour and work immediately after that. Ellison was not someone who liked to be late. He had already been searching for twenty minutes. "Ma, have you seen my bag?" Ellison called out. Sam looked to Jason, who sat on the opposite end of the couch. Jason knew that he needed to talk to Ellison, and had made sure when he arrived that morning that Sam did not tell him anything about what transpired at the wedding.

"Ellison, could you come to the living room please?" Sam called out. Ellison came into the room, flustered.

"Did you find my bag?" Ellison asked. He noticed Jake sitting on the couch. He scoffed. "What is he doing here?" Ellison questioned. Sam looked to the couch cushion between the two of them.

"Ellis, take a seat." Sam told him. Ellison rolled his eyes.

"Look Ma, this is my senior year, I have to get to school. Now have you seen my bag?" Ellison repeated. Sam stood up.

"I will find your bag and then I will drive you to school now sit!" She ordered as she walked away. Ellison frowned before taking Sam's place on the couch. Ellison sighed as he ran a hand through his brown hair.

"Why would you want to talk to me? I mean nothing to you." Ellison snapped. Jake sighed.

"Elizabeth and I didn't get married." Jake told him. Ellison laughed. He held his hand over his mouth at Jake's annoyed gaze.

"I'm sorry, I guess I can't act like I care that it all went to hell for you two. After all I called that this would happen." Ellison mocked. Jake shrugged.

"We are still getting married." Jake told him. Ellison crossed his arms and rolled his arms.

"Why is that?" Ellison asked, pretending to care. Sam came in, Ellison's bag in her hands. Tessa was behind her. Jake took a deep breath.

"I found out, who I am." Jake told Ellison. Ellison looked at Jake confused.

"Yeah, why would I care?" He looked from Jake, to Sam, to his sister. "What does your real identity ave to do with me?" Ellison asked. Sam looked down. Tessa kept Ellison's gaze. Ellison looked into her eyes and then looked into Jake's. His face turned. Jason was speechless. Jason reached out to Ellison, but the young man threw his body back. "No. What type of sick joke is this?" Ellison challenged. Jason stood up.

"There was a DNA test." Jason informed Ellison. Ellison shook his head. "I can't get married to Elizabeth because I am already married to someone else." He looked to Sam. Ellison looked at his father with anger, pain, and disgust.

"I don't care if there was a DNA test, they can be faked. Trust me if anyone knows it's me and my sister. We went through hell to find out that our father is Jason Morgan. Only to find out that he is dead." Ellison retorted.

"Except I'm not dead, I'm right here." Jason stated. Ellison stomped.

"Shut up. My father is dead. I'm sorry that you are mistaken, but you are not my father!" The room fell silent. Jason held Ellison's gaze. "After all, you said it yourself: I mean nothing to you." Jason looked down. Ellison stepped forward, lowering his voice to a whisper. "I am not your son, you are not my father. At most, you're a sperm donor." Ellison walked away, going around the couch past Sam. He ripped the bag from her hands. "I don't need a ride. I'll walk." He spat.

Sam looked to Tessa. Tessa pointed to Jason. "I'll have Ellison call you when I get to school, first, I need to talk to my father." Tessa told her. Sam nodded.

"Okay, make it quick, only an hour until school. I'll drive you but I also need to take Danny to daycare." Sam told her. Jason stepped forward.

"I'll drive her." Jason assured Sam. Sam nodded and went to Danny's room. Jason looked to Tessa. "How did it go?" Jason asked. Tessa nodded.

"Really bad." She admitted. Jason sat down. "Come on Jason, what did you expect, you told him that he meant nothing to you. This was before he realized that you were our father. He just genuinely cared for you. He cared for you and you broke him. You made your bed Jason, now you have to lie in it." Tessa stood up, she was filled with guilt. This could all have been avoided had she just came clean when she first learned of Jake's true identity. She also felt as though she had no right to judge Jake. After all, Jake had the excuse of not knowing Ellison was his son. Tessa had no such excuse.

"Tessa, do you think he'll ever forgive me?" Jason asked. Tessa shrugged.

"Ellison is a sweet person, but man does he know how to hold a grudge. What's worse, he often tends to be hardest on himself. I am going to go finished getting ready." Tessa went to her room. She thought about what she had told Jason, what she said was true. Ellison could hold a grudge. If he ever learned of her involvement, he would never forgive her. This haunted her for the entirety of her morning routine. She knew what she needed to do in order to calm her nerves.

* * *

Kris put down a box in the middle of the offices she had brought. She took a deep breath in. She could not feel happy enough that she had finally accomplished what she had set out to do over the summer. Her mind went back to how she hit rock bottom during the beginning of the summer.

 _The truth came out about her parentage. Ellison and Tessa felt betrayed by her deceit, but to her relief they did not hold it against her much. Amara, however, was a much different story. Amara felt embarrassed by the fact that her husband had an affair. She then revealed to Ellison and Tessa that Kris was the one who had an affair with Trevor, the man who was once a father figure to the children._

 _"You helped him cheat on our mother?" Ellison confronted. Kris shook her head in panic._

 _"No, it's just, I was messed up, and Trevor was unhappy. And I never meant for it to cause he and your mother to break up." Unfortunately, Ellison was already in a bad place. No matter how she tried to explain herself, Ellison was not interested. Sam had chosen to take a break from their friendship in order to care for the two siblings. Kris understood, all she wanted was the best for her niece and nephew._

The door behind her closed, breaking her from her thoughts. The boots of Sam Morgan echoed through the empty room. Kris smiled as she looked to her friend. Sam smiled. "It looks good." She complimented. Kris smiled.

"Yeah, rent's a bitch but what are you going to do." She joked. Sam nodded.

"I'm glad that you are finally becoming a Private Investigator full time. You did such a great job helping uncover Silas Clay's killer." Sam commented. This brought Kris back to the first big case she took on. The murder of the Doctor. She knew how much he meant to Ellison, and she knew that she needed to uncover the truth behind his murder for Ellison.

 _She made quick work of the investigation. Kris was able to deduce quite easily that the murderer was inexperienced and that it was a crime of passion. She sorted through the clues and saw clearly that Franco was innocent. It took her about a month working with detectives before she found that it was his ex-mother-in-law Madeline Reeves. Ellison was grateful, but still admitted that he needed time to forgive her completely. She understood and encouraged him to take his time._

She was able to use the last of her savings to pay rent for first, last, and security. Now she was ready to turn these offices into her place of business and her home. "Are you sure you don't want to join me? Be my business partner?" Kris offered. Sam chuckled.

"I wish I could, but I have so much on my plate right now. Did you hear what happened at the wedding?" Sam asked.

"The Jake and Elizabeth Webber wedding?" Kris asked. Sam nodded. Kris shook her head in response. "No, what happened?"

"Well, Jake found out his true identity." Sam began. Kris remained silent, hanging on every word that Sam said. "It's Jason." Sam revealed. Kris gasped.

"Jason's alive?" Kris asked. Sam nodded, clearly holding back tears. Kris stood up, made her way forward, and stopped in front of Sam. "Oh sweetie, your husband is alive." She hugged Sam.

Sam broke the hug. "He's staying with Elizabeth, he says he does not remember his life with me and that as far as he remembers I am only his friend." Sam stated. Kris nodded and returned to her former sitting place.

"Oh honey I am so sorry." Kris apologized. Sam shook her head.

"I'm fine. I am most worried about Ellison." She admitted. Kris remembered what happened between Ellison and the man who now turned out to be his father. Kris' phone buzzed in her pocket. She looked at the news alert that was sent to her phone. As a PI she had to make she she kept up to date on everything in Port Charles. Her face dropped.

"Oh no!" Kris worried. Sam's eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked. Kris ran a hand through her dark brown hair.

"It doesn't seem like Ellison will be getting a break anytime soon. I just learned that Trevor may be on his way to Port Charles."

"Trevor Mann? The guy who used to be with Eliana?" Sam asked. Kris nodded.

"He just gained a position at General Hospital, in the position once held by Silas Clay." Kris explained. Sam looked down, she did not know this Trevor Mann, but she was ready to protect Ellison at all costs.

* * *

Tessa arrived on the tenth floor of General Hospital. She walked out of the elevator and noticed that Elizabeth was at the front desk. Tessa walked over to Elizabeth. "Hey, can we talk?" Tessa asked. Elizabeth looked around and nodded. The two women walked over to a quiet area.

"What do you want to talk about?" Elizabeth asked. Tessa rolled her eyes.

"Look, Elizabeth, we need to get a few things perfectly clear between the two of us." Tessa began. "I will not tell Jason that you knew who he was, and I will support you two continuing to get married." Elizabeth shrugged.

"Do you want a thank you?" Elizabeth asked. Tessa chuckled.

"No, I will do this for you on a couple of conditions: you will never deny him having a good relationship with Danny or Ellison understood?" Elizabeth remained silent but nodded. "Also, you will not encourage him to mistreat Sam. Finally, Ellison never learns of my involvement. Do we have a deal?" Tessa proposes. Elizabeth nods.

"We have a deal." With that Elizabeth left. Tessa turned and was shocked as she looked into the man's eyes. A man she hadn't seen in almost a decade.

"Trevor?" Tessa gasped. Trevor smiled as he stood forward.

"Hello Tessa, long time no see."

* * *

 **On the next Port Charles Story:**

 _"Why are you here?"_

 _"I don't want to be in the same city as you let alone same building."_

 _"I don't care what your intentions, if you hurt Ellison, I hurt you."_


	7. Sympathy for the Devil

_**Chapter VI: Sympathy for the Devil**_

"Trevor?" Tessa gasped. She looked into the hazel eyes of the man that once held her mother's heart. He stepped forward slowly, as if he saw a ghost himself. He stops about a foot from her. He smiled slightly.

"Hello Tessa, long time no see." He greeted. Tessa rolled her eyes.

"From what I remember, you left my Mother after having an affair with my aunt Kris." Tessa spat. Trevor looked down at the ground.

"I never knew Kris was Ellie's sister." Trevor stated. Tessa smiled.

"Cause that makes it better." Trevor shook his head.

"No, it doesn't. All I meant, was that, things between your mother and I were never as peachy as the two of us made you guys believe. We fought constantly. I wasn't happy. Kris made me happy. We hated sneaking behind your mother but I wanted to be happy." He defended. Tessa's blue eyes burned into the man.

"And what about my mother? Did she not have the right to be happy?" Tessa retorted. Trevor took a deep breath, preparing a response, but Tessa was not about to let him get off so easily. "You said it yourself she was unhappy, but she remained faithful to you." Tessa's words sliced through the air and through Trevor like a knife. Trevor crossed his arms.

"No, but she was the one who pushed me away. She always lied to me, she always lied to you kids. And while no I was not your father I loved you two. It killed me to see the example she was giving you two." Trevor defended. These words stung Tessa, as she hadn't even noticed how similar her actions were to her mother's. Trevor looked at Tessa with concern. "Did I strike a nerve?" He challenged. Tessa rolled her eyes and began to walk away. Trevor ran after her and grabbed her arm. "Tessa, wait, while you are here, where is your mother?" Trevor asked. Tessa's eyes watered. "Tessa, what's wrong?" Trevor asked.

Tessa pulled her arm away. "My mother is dead." Tessa told him. Trevor's eyes widened.

"What… what do you mean?" Trevor asked. The voice of a woman came from behind them.

"Eliana is dead." Trevor turned and met the gaze of Kris. Tessa looked to Kris nervously. "Tessa shouldn't you be in school?" Kris challenges. Tessa looked down.

"Thought I would take a detour." She said as her eyes darted to Elizabeth at the nurse's desk. She quickly returned to Trevor. Kris nodded.

"I guess you must have seen the news announcement." Kris said. Tessa nodded, falsely agreeing to Kris' explanation. "Okay, well I will be telling Sam about your 'detour'. For now, take a seat and stay there." Kris told her. Tessa looked to a nearby lounging area.

"What about school?" Tessa questioned. Kris sighed.

"Now that's your concern?" Kris challenged. Tessa remained silent. "I will bring you, but first I need to talk to Dr. Mann." Kris told her. Tessa nodded and sat down. Kris' brown eyes burned into Trevor's green orbs as she walked to an empty conference room. Trevor followed her. Trevor closed the door and turned back to see Kris with her arms crossed over her chest. "Why are you here?" Kris challenged. Trevor shrugged.

"I saw that there was an opening at General Hospital for an oncologist. It pays well, this hospital has lacked one since the the death of Silas Clay, and the benefits are great." Trevor explained. Kris' gaze narrowed.

"What was your exact job description?" She asked. Trevor became confused.

"What do you mean?" Trevor asked. Kris' arms fell to her side as her stance evolved from one of defense to offense.

"Don't play dumb. Did the job description involve you perhaps taking on a young protege named Ellison Scott?" Kris questioned. Trevor took a deep breath. Kris darted forward, only inches from Trevor. "Did you or did you not come here cause you saw Ellison's name as an intern?" She repeated. Trevor sighed.

"I'll answer your question if you answer one of mine." He decided. Kris nodded her agreement. "What happened to Eliana?" Trevor asked. Kris' eyes began to water. "What happened to your sister?" These words cut Kris to the core. Kris began to cry.

"Eliana, she was ugliest self by the time the end came. Ellison and Tessa came to Port Charles to find Jason."

"Jason Morgan; their biological father?" Trevor asked. "That would explain why the name on the form was Ellison Scott-Morgan." He commented. Kris smiled.

"Thank you for answering my question." Kris said, going to the door to walk out. Trevor grabbed Kris' arm and held her as she tried to leave. "You can't leave. You never told me what happened to Eliana." Trevor argued. Kris looked down.

"And you won't, look it up if you feel so inclined. I need to take Tessa to school." Kris spat. Trevor slammed the door shut as Kris opened it.

"Damn it Kris I have the right to know what happened to a woman I loved for 10 years!" Trevor challenged. Kris' eyes began to water.

"Before the truth was revealed, Jason's brother switched the results of the test to say that he was their father. Eliana went along with the lie because AJ offered her money. She soon began a rivalry with the woman who helped the twins, Sam Morgan: Jason's widow. Sam didn't believe anything that came out of AJ and Ellie's mouth. Sam and the twins investigated further until they finally learned the truth. Her lies came crashing down and she couldn't handle it."

"She killed herself?" Trevor interrupted. Kris shook her head.

"No, she attacked me and then went on to kidnap Sam and her son with Jason, Danny. She took them to a bridge. Ellison and Tessa and I went to the bridge. I was too beat up to help. The twins went up to confront Eliana. Tessa came down with Danny in her arms. Ellison stayed up there. Eliana threw herself and Sam over the bridge. Ellison caught them both. It became clear he could only save one. Eliana let go. No trace of her was ever found. The water was freezing that night. There is no way she survived. That is what happened to Eliana." Kris opened the door.

"Oh my God. Poor Ellison. These kids sound like they've gone through the wringer. No wonder Tessa hated seeing me so much." Trevor commented. Kris nodded.

"And they are still going through it. On that note, I have to go. Tessa is already over an hour late. I need to get her to school." Kris began to leave. Trevor shook his head.

"Wait, who is taking care of them? They are orphans." Trevor questioned. Kris remained silent. "Please, I do care about them."

"Sam Morgan."

"Jason's widow?" Trevor stated. Kris chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I did say widow. Guess I have to get used to the contrary." Kris stated. Trevor's eyes narrowed.

"The contrary?" Trevor asked. Kris nodded.

"In a more recent development in Port Charles, Jason Morgan is back from the dead." With this, Kris left. Trevor shook his head.

"What is up with this town?" He wondered before heading to his office to set up.

* * *

Trevor looked around the office from his chair. He was leaned back, his feet up on the desk. Not much was set up, but enough to start seeing patients for consultations after initial assessments with them. The phone on his desk rang. Trevor was startled, papers scattered around. Trevor sighed before picking up the phone.

"Hello, Dr. Mann's office." He greeted.

"Dr. Mann, a Mrs. Morgan would like to speak to you about her son's case." The woman on the other end explained. Trevor looked around the papers scattered on the floor and noticed the contents were for the file on Daniel Morgan. Trevor nodded.

"Oh, yes, the Daniel Morgan case. Send her right in." Trevor told the woman on the other side of the phone.

Trevor quickly gathered the papers and scanned through the case, trying to collect all the information he could. "Daniel Morgan… three years old… parents Sam and Jason Morgan. Siblings: Tessa Elizabeth Morgan born August 19, 1998, Ellison James Morgan born August 19, 1998, and Jacob Martin Spencer born May 4, 2007; Died March 17, 2011; Aw, what a shame. What is this extra note: revealed to be alive July 9, 2015. Another person comes back from the dead, seriously what is up with this town?" As he closed the file, his office opened.

Trevor was met by an attractive brunette woman. He smiled. "Mrs. Morgan, allow me to introduce myself, my name is…."

"I know who you are. I am going to make this short and sweet. You will be working a lot with a young man that you hurt, a young man that I care about. So I don't care what your intentions are, if you hurt Ellison, I hurt you." Sam warned. Trevor smiled.

"Heavy on the short, light on the sweet." He acknowledged. Sam nodded and began to walk away. "I'll look forward to meeting Danny, and working with him. Tell his recently-back-from-the-dead father to come in and get tested. Just in case Danny's leukemia comes back and we need more bone marrow." Trevor advised. Sam looked down.

"I'll talk to Jason as soon as I can." With this comment, Sam left.

* * *

Ellison stepped out of the elevator on the third floor. He was ready to work after such a long day. He hoped that this would help take his mind off of the absent father figure in his life. "Ellison! I am so glad to see you." Ellison turned to see his grandmother, Monica Quartermaine. He hugged her half heartedly. His relationship with her became rocky when she tasked her boyfriend, Judge Walters, with give custody of Avery Corinthos to Michael. Ellison did not agree with Michael's nasty behavior or Monica's actions. As such Monica often overcompensated when it came to trying to build a familial bond with Ellison.

"Hi Monica." He greeted. "I'm reporting for duty." Ellison greeted. Monica smiled.

"And there couldn't be a better time. We have a new oncologist on staff and he has agreed to work with you as your medical career continues to blossom." Monica told him. Ellison began to feel a twinge of happiness. He loved what he had learned in oncology under Silas Clay. He couldn't wait to learn more about the subject. Monica led Ellison to an office. Dr. Mann, Ellison read, he shook his head in disbelief. It couldn't be.

He opened the door. Ellison's eyes widened as he met Trevor's.

"No," Was all Ellison could muster. Monica walked in after Ellison. "Ellison, let me introduce you to the new oncologist you will be shadowing Doctor…."

"Trevor Mann." Ellison spat. Monica's eyes widened.

"You know Dr. Mann?" She questioned.

"All too well. And let me tell you one thing Trevor… I don't want to be in the same city as you, let alone the same building." Ellison cursed. Trevor raised his hands defensively.

"Ellison, I understand the fact that you dislike me…." Trevor began, but Ellison was not about to be talked down to by anyone on such a hard day.

"No Trevor, I detest you. So do us both a favor, leave Port Charles."

* * *

 **On the next Port Charles Story:**

 _"It wouldn't surprise me if Elizabeth knew more than she let on."_

 _"What are you hiding Tessa?"_

 _"I'm Ellison's father, whether you like it or not."_


	8. Live To Tell

_**Chapter VII: Live to Tell**_

Monica stepped forward. "Ellison, I do not know what is going on here but you will not speak to your superior with such disrespect." Monica warned. Ellison looked at Trevor. Trevor looked back with sadness and care. Ellison was taken aback by this, and moved his gaze to his feet. "Now Ellison, Dr. Mann is the only oncologist on staff who has agree to let you shadow him. He is very capable, and you could learn a lot from him. But if you don't want to learn everything you can, then by all means…." Monica's ultimatum made Ellison tear up.

"Fine. I'll do it. I'll try to get along with him, but I am not happy about it." With this Monica left. Ellison looked at Trevor with disdain. Trevor pointed to the chair opposite him.

"Ellison, take a seat." Trevor suggested. Ellison nodded and sat down. "I heard about your Mom. I am so sorry that you had to go through all of that." He told him. Ellison looked into his lap, tears begin to stain his scrubs. "I want you to know that I did not come here to bring up bad memories. I came here to make amends. You may not believe me but I loved you and your sister." Trevor promised. Ellison wiped the tears from his eyes and looked up.

"Today has been a really crap day for me, I found that my father is actually alive."

"Yes I heard about that, why is that bad? You must have spent years looking for Jason Morgan." Trevor interrupted.

"Well I met him over a year ago, as a John Doe with amnesia, and we grew close. Before we had a huge falling out. My father is a man I hate. So I have to deal with all of that then I come to my escape, my safe place, and must face my past in you. So forgive me if I am a bit of a jerk, but I have a right to be. I have been through the wringer the past couple of years. Mom dies, grandfather dies, mentor dies."

"Jeremy's dead?"

"Well, no, not technically. He went to confront his mother, Helena Cassadine, one day and he never came back from that encounter. That was at least a year ago though, so it's a safe bet to conclude that he is dead." Ellison clarified. Trevor nodded.

"I'm sorry. And by mentor you mean my predecessor Doctor Silas Clay?" Trevor guess. Ellison nodded.

"Yep, he was murdered by a very selfish woman. I swear over the past few years all I've done is lose people." Ellison commented. Trevor sighed.

"Well it sounds like you also gained some people. Namely your family with the Morgan's and some kid who came back from the dead?" Ellison chuckled.

"Jake." Ellison's mind drifted back to that day in the hospital.

* * *

 _Ellison had been working hard that day. Then he turned a corner and was met by a young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He had seen the pictures. He dropped everything in his hands. Tears rushing to his eyes._

 _"Ja… Jake?" Ellison whispered. The kid looked to him before turning to Elizabeth._

 _"Mom, who is that guy?" Jake asked. Without thinking Ellison hurried to ELizabeth and hugged her._

 _"He's back." Ellison cried. Elizabeth nodded._

 _"Yes. Lucky and Luke found him and brought him back home." Elizabeth explained. Ellison let her go and kneeled down in front of him._

 _"Hey kid, my name is Ellison Scott-Morgan, I am your older brother." Ellison told him._

 _"Another brother?" He asked, looking at Elizabeth. Ellison laughed._

 _"Yep, you have four, and only one sister." Ellison confirmed._

 _"I have a sister?" Jake inquired._

 _"You do, my twin, Tessa. You'll meet her in time and I am sure you will love her. She is kind, sweet, honest, and loving." Ellison explained._

 _"Sounds like a great person to have as a sister." Jake stated. Ellison smiled._

 _"You are right about that. I am so lucky to have her."_

* * *

This final thought brought Ellison back to the present. Trevor's eyes narrowed. "You didn't sound too happy when you said Elizabeth's name, yet you hugged her?" Trevor was confused. Ellison sighed.

"Elizabeth and I will never like one another. She strikes me as a hypocrite, like a selfish witch. And the infuriating thing is that she always acts all innocent and ignorant, but if I'm being honest… it wouldn't surprise me if Elizabeth knew more than she let on." Ellison thought aloud. Trevor looked through his papers.

"And yet, she is the nurse you shadow?" Trevor noted. Ellison nodded.

"Life has not been kind to me." Ellison joked. Trevor took this to heart. It dawned on the doctor that he was likely a reason for this. He stood up and crossed his arms.

"Well then that ends today." He states. Ellison looked up from his chair.

"What do you mean?" Ellis asked. Trevor pointed to the door.

"You go off and work. I think we have caught up enough today. You don't need to talk to me anymore. Take a break from this tired old face." Trevor explained. Ellison smiled.

"Don't need to tell me twice." Ellison stood up and walked out of the office. Trevor looked at his watch and sighed.

"Well, I need some coffee." He commented. Ellison peeked back into the doors.

"Try Kelly's, they have Corinthos Coffee which is the best." Ellison commented. Trevor smiled.

"I will take that into consideration." Ellison left. Trevor's face turned into a frown. "I'll go to Kelly's but not for the Corinthos coffee. That bastard, Sonny Corinthos will never take a damn thing from me again."

* * *

Tessa sat at a table near the far wall of Kelly's. The bells rang at the front door, pulling Tessa from her school work. She looked up, met the gaze of Trevor, and immediately looked down. Trevor walked up to her and smiled.

"A lot of school work. Almost too much for a high schooler. Playing catch up?" He asked. Tessa nodded.

"I was late to school, the punishment was extra work." Tessa explained. Trevor took it in and observed the work.

"Science, always been a favorite of mine. Do you maybe need help?" Trevor asked. Tessa shoved the papers into a book and slammed it shut.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tessa asked. Trevor shrugged.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Tessa rolled her eyes.

"You left when we were 10 years old. We are 17 now. You don't get to leave for 7 years and then come back and try to be a father figure. Not to me, not to Ellison. So please don't make this adjustment harder than it has to be." Tessa spat. Trevor looked down. He noticed a bottle of pills on the floor. He kneeled down and picked it up.

 _Zoloft_ , Trevor read. Tessa yanked the bottle from his grasp and threw it into her book bag. She quickly packed up her school supplies. "Tessa, I didn't see any-" Trevor tried to soothe her.

"Just leave me alone." Tessa spat. Trevor raised his hands defensively.

"What are you hiding Tessa?" Trevor challenged. Tessa did not respond, instead slinging her book bag over her shoulder and storming out. Trevor rubbed his temple with his hand as he made his way over to the main counter.

"Hello, my name is TJ, how may I help this evening."

"Evening TJ, I would love a cup of coffee, please not Corinthos brand coffee. I would also like a slice of apple pie with whip cream on top." Trevor ordered. TJ nodded and began to work on Trevor's order. The bells at the door rang. Trevor heard heavy footsteps. He turned and immediately knew who this man was. After all, he had Tessa's eyes. Jason leaned forward.

"Hello TJ, Elizabeth is working late tonight so can you please grab me a BLT. Plan on bringing it to her for dinner." Jason asked. TJ smiled.

"Right away Jason." Trevor smiled.

"Jason… Jason Morgan?" Trevor feigned ignorance. Jason nodded.

"Yes, did I know you?" Jason asked. Trevor shook his head.

"No, but I know you." Trevor began. "I am Doctor Trevor Mann, I am the new oncologist at General Hospital taking over the position once held by Doctor Silas Clay. I will be taking on the case of your son Daniel Morgan." Trevor stated. Jason nodded.

"Oh, great, well I look forward to working with you to make sure my son stays healthy." Jason stated. Trevor nodded.

"Good, I am unsure if your wife told you but I will need you to come in and get your bone marrow tested. Being his father there is a large likeliness that your bone marrow will be a perfect match for Danny." Trevor explained. Jason nodded.

"I will, right away, thank you. Glad that me being back will help Danny." Jason comments. Trevor smiles as TJ places a cup of coffee and a plate of pie on the counter.

"I'm sure Ellis and Tess will appreciate it as well, considering how long they looked for you." Trevor commented. Jason's eyes narrowed.

"Ellis and Tess, you know the kids?" Jason asked. Trevor cleared his throat. He evaluated his options before a spark ignited a thought in his brain. He took a sip of coffee and smiled.

"Yes." Trevor admitted. "I've known them since they were 8 months old. That was when I met their mother Eliana. And Eliana she had problems sure, but she tried to be there for those kids as best as she could. Unlike their father." Trevor snapped. Jason tilted his head to one side in a mixture of shock and anger.

"So you were the guys who scarred my kids by leaving them at 10 years old. Tessa told me the story. What she neglected to mention was that you were such a slime and if anything they were lucky you quit while they were ahead so they could grow into the great kids they have become." Jason replied. Trevor scoffed.

"If anything I raised your kids because Eliana knew you weren't man enough to be a father." Trevor insulted. Jason's blue eyes burned into Trevor.

"Let's get one thing straight, my kids name's will not leave you mouth again." He spat. Trevor chuckled at Jason saying 'my kids'. This fueled Jason even more. "It is not my fault that my firstborns were kept from me for 17 years. I am Tessa's father, and I'm Ellison's father, whether you like it or not. Whether my kids like it or not, and I am not about to just stand here and being judged for being an absentee father when I never had the chance to be a present one in the first place. Have a good day Doctor Mann." Jason retorted as TJ place a BLT onto the counter. Jason grabbed it and walked out, leaving a smiling Trevor.

"When it comes to a chess game with Sonny Corinthos he is the king, and Jason is the queen since he is the most deadly. Well, all I have to do is get rid of that queen to get to the king. And I already have it in the palm of my hands." Trevor continued to eat his meal as he plotted against Sonny Corinthos.

* * *

 **On the next Port Charles Story:**

 _"Sonny is not gonna know what hit him."_

 _"Tessa, if Sam finds out I am taking you down with me."_

 _"I don't know who this Trevor guy is but he has got to go."_


	9. Take a Bow

_**Chapter VIII: Take a Bow**_

Ellison sat getting ready to head home. Sam smiled as she sat down next to him. Though she smiled, Ellison had gotten to know when Sam was holding something back. "Sam, are you okay?" He asked. Sam looked down.

"Have you noticed anything with Jake?" Sam asked. Ellison shook his head.

"No, then again, Jake and I haven't spent much time together since Jason and I had our falling out. And even less since I learned that he was Jason. Why?" Ellison questioned. Sam ran a hand through her hair, conflicted.

"He made a comment went he and Danny had a playdate that just seemed off." She admitted. Ellison narrowed his eyes.

"What type of comment?" He questioned.

"One that leads me to believe that Elizabeth has been keeping something from Jason.

"Well, all I know is that no one can keep a secret this big by themselves. And, someone must have told Elizabeth. In this case, there are perhaps more players in this game." Ellison suggests.

"So what you are saying is, that other people kept this secret?" Sam asked. Ellis nodded.

"They must've." He responded. Sam sat back and sighed.

"I'm sorry for putting this on you I am just so lost." Sam commented. Ellison held Sam close to him in a loving hug.

"Then we will work through this together and get to the bottom of this mystery, just like we do every challenge that comes our way." Ellison decided. Sam smiled. Knowing that this was a necessary challenge for her to take on, if it meant that Jason knew the truth.

What the two didn't know, was that Elizabeth stood at the door. Her heart began to beat faster as her blue eyes narrowed. She walked away, feeling as though she couldn't breathe. She walked to the nurse's area. She ran a hand through her brown hair. She looked up and saw Tessa. She hurried over to the younger blonde woman.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked. Tessa look confused as she points to where Elizabeth had come from.

"I am here with Sam to pick up Ellison." Tessa explained. Elizabeth looked down.

"Well then when you get home, talk to Sam because she's picked up on the fact that I knew that Jake Doe was Jason. It's only a matter of time before she finds proof and then all of the hard work that Jason and I have put into building our family will have been for nothing." Elizabeth tells her. Tessa shakes her head in disgust.

"Yeah well you are the one who's been acting guilty. This seems like your problem." Tessa retorts. Tessa begins to walk away before Elizabeth grabs her arm.

"No, Tessa, it's your problem too. Because I swear Tessa, if Sam finds out I am taking you down with me." Elizabeth warned. Tessa pulled her arm away.

"I will see what I can do, but I cannot make any promises." Tessa told her, though she knew that any effort she put into distracting or misleading Sam would be in vain. With this, Tessa left to find Sam and Ellison, knowing that she did not want to see Elizabeth again before she left.

* * *

Jason walked into the house that he shared with Elizabeth and her children. He barely kept himself from slamming the door. Elizabeth noticed his anger and stood up to meet him. "Jason, what's wrong?" She asked. She could not help but be nervous, had Jason somehow found out the truth of what she had done, hiding the fact that she knew he was Jason months before he and his family learned this. Jason ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair and sighed.

Elizabeth held her breath, awaiting his response. Perhaps Tessa had failed her and Sam had already voiced her concerns to him. Jason looked to her. "It's Danny's new oncologist." Jason explained. Elizabeth felt as if the weight of the world had just been lifted.

"Dr. Trevor Mann?" She inquired. Jason nodded.

"Yes, I had hoped that after working with him I would maybe see another side to him but no, he is still the same arrogant jerk that he was when I first met him." Jason stated. Elizabeth knew the best thing to do to make herself feel better was to further discuss this matter in order to keep Jason occupied.

"You never told me, what is the issue with Dr. Mann?" She asked. Jason sat down on the couch.

"It turns out that he was with Eliana in New York. He was with her for 10 years and he helped her raise Ellison and Tessa. Now he is here in Port Charles, and he seems to think that he has the right to judge my abilities as a father and claim that he is the 'true father' of Ellison and Tessa." Jason elaborated. Elizabeth allowed her body to relax and for her gaze to soften.

"Well to me it sounds as though he is just aiming to get under your skin. If I were you I would not even give him the satisfaction of the knowledge that he gets to you." Elizabeth comforted. Jason shrugged.

"I'm sure that's what it is but I just can't help it. I have to work with him a lot to help Danny." Jason commented. Elizabeth sat down next to him.

"And how is he doing in that sense?"

"He's doing well. He tested some of my bone marrow and found that I am a match. I am a perfect donor for Danny." Jason told her. Elizabeth smiled.

"So there you go, he helped." Elizabeth tried to comfort Jason.

"I just can't help but feel like he has some sort of hidden agenda. I mean, when all is said and done, I don't know who this Trevor guy is but he has got to go. If not, I have a feeling he is going to cause problems for me and those I love." Elizabeth watched after the man she loved as he began his ascent upstairs. She took a deep breath of relief. She shook her head as if to shake away the worries in her head. Her secret would stay secret... for now.

* * *

Trevor kneeled in front of a gravestone. Fighting tears. He placed a hand on it. "It's been so long since you left this world. It's been even longer since I abandoned you. I know you said you could never forgive me for leaving home and changing my name, but I had to. Mom was just a selfish mess. I wanted to save you from her so desperately, but I failed." He stood up and began to pace in front of the final burial place of his loved one.

"I tried to save you, but for some reason you would never turn your back on her. You were too good for this world." He could not hold the tears back anymore. "Then I saw that damn article. Your son was in an accident, and burned his face. He was in critical condition and the newspaper talked all about how his mother had sacrificed herself for him 10 years prior. Damn it Courtney, you've been dead for almost 10 years. And I didn't find out about this until now. That was when I went into the rabbit hole and I found out everything."

"Dad is alive and he had a son, Sonny Corinthos. Who would have thought? So imagine my surprise when the newspaper says all about how she is survived by her only brother, Sonny Corinthos. They had the gall to proclaim him as your only brother when he clearly did nothing to protect you. You got into so much trouble and he just let it happen. An affair with a married man? Being with that ass Jax? At least I would have protected you. He let you die, and for that reason sister, our older brother, Sonny, is not gonna know what hit him."

With this, Trevor stood up and began to walk away from Courtney's grave stone. Trevor Matthews had a plot against Sonny Corinthos, and while he knew that his brother was a powerful figure, he was not afraid of him nor would he let his sister's death go unavenged.

* * *

 **On the next Port Charles Story:**

 _"I wasn't the only one who hid the fact that Jason was Jake Doe…."_

 _"I needed to see someone who I know is loyal to me, not themselves."_

 _"... You are dead to me now."_


	10. Broken

_**Chapter IX: Broken**_

Ellison was at the hospital front desk. He had just gotten to work and was still angry with the upsetting news he had received that Elizabeth had known that Jake Doe was actually his father Jason Morgan before anyone else. He didn't want to come into work, but he was unable to find someone to cover for him. He looked up and was met by Elizabeth's blue gaze. The nurse looked down awkwardly. Ellison shook his head in anger. He grabbed a nearby file and slammed it down on the countertop. Elizabeth looked up. "We need to have a talk." Ellison stated.

Elizabeth tried to walk away but Ellison cut her off. "What's wrong? I know you know how to talk you've been spreading your lies for how long?" Ellison spat. Elizabeth looked around awkwardly. She leaned in.

"Look, I understand you are angry but can we please remain professional here." Elizabeth asked. Ellison scoffed.

"Always trying to be the victim huh Elizabitch. Well guess what, now you don't get to pretend that you are sunshine and rainbows. Everyone knows what you are... a lying, coward." Ellison retorted. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Look, there is no use trying to explain myself to you since you have always hated me so why bother." Elizabeth tried to leave again, but Ellison grabbed her arm.

"Maybe because I deserve to know why you felt that it was okay to keep who my father was from me." Ellison replied. Elizabeth crossed her arms and shrugged.

"Why do you care anyways? You hate Jake... I mean Jason." Elizabeth defended. Ellison nodded.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Elizabeth tried to leave again but Ellison was not about to let her get away without giving her a piece of his mind. "You drove a wrench between my father and I, Elizabeth, because that is what you do. You do what benefits you with no regard to how it will hurt other people. You go out, casting judgement towards others. Well you know what, that makes you worse than those you judge. You're a hypocrite, a hypocrite who is nothing but afraid of the truth. Well, a word of advice, the truth always comes to light." With that, Ellison began to walk away. Elizabeth glared at him as he left before letting a smile creep on her face.

"Yeah well maybe I just figured your sister would tell you." Elizabeth spat. Ellison turned to look towards Elizabeth.

"What the hell did you just say?" Ellison challenged. Elizabeth crossed her arms.

"I wasn't the only one who hid the fact that Jason was Jake Doe, Tessa knew as well." Elizabeth told her. Ellison began to see red. How dare Elizabeth accuse Tessa of such treachery and betrayal. Ellison only stood inches from her now.

"You're lying, Tessa isn't a liar like you are. She would never have kept that from me." Though he spoke these words, Ellison's mind flashed back to instances where Tessa seemed to be dishonest. All starting from the day he walked in on her speaking with Elizabeth and Nikolas. His eyes widened as he began to put the pieces together. She always was for finding the identity of Jake, and then suddenly she stopped trying. She kept acting strangely, as if she was about to admit something to him before repeatedly backing out. Maybe, Elizabeth was being honest.

Elizabeth noticed this hesitation and leaned forward. "Now who is afraid of the truth." With this, Elizabeth left. Anger coursed through Ellison's veins in place of blood. His eyes darkened even more than usual. He knew he did not have a replacement, but he was beyond caring. He threw his ID Tag to the ground and walked over to the elevator. He knew what he had to do, even if this tore him apart.

* * *

Sam was at her Mother's still recovering from her break up with Patrick. She had grabbed a snack for Danny and was still flustered as she set him up in the guest room. Tessa sat on the couch, still overwhelmed by the news that Sam and Patrick had ended their engagement. She was also left nervous when she learned that Jason had learned the truth, that Elizabeth knew of Jake Doe's true identity. She was nervous because she doubted Elizabeth would allow her involvement to be unacknowledged. She ran a hand through her blond hair and stood up. A knock at the door caught her attention.

She walked over to the door and opened it to be met by the blue eyes of her father. Jason looked at Tessa, sadness in his eyes. Tessa sighed. "I heard about Elizabeth." Tessa stated, Jason shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about it. I just wanted to see my daughter." He stepped inside and hugged her. Tessa felt her eyes begin to water. "I needed to see someone who I know is loyal to me, not themselves." Tessa stepped away. Sam walked down the stairs and was shocked to see Jason had arrived and Tessa was crying.

"Tess, what's wrong?" Sam asked. The door slammed shut, interrupting them. Sam, Jason, and Tessa looked to see Ellison standing there.

"The guilt has finally gotten to her, hasn't it?" Ellison spat. Tessa wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What… what are you talking about?" Tessa asked. Ellison pointed to the couch.

"Sit down…." He told her. Tessa's heart dropped as she realized that the moment she had dreaded for months had come to pass. She could just tell, Ellison knew.

"Ellis…." She whispered.

"SIT DOWN!" He screamed. Jason grabbed Ellison's shoulder.

"Take it easy." Jason said. Ellison shoved Jason away and cornered Tessa, who now sunk into the couch.

Ellison sat on the edge of the coffee table, opposite of Tessa. Ellison's eyes were red, he had been crying, that much was clear. "Why?" He whispered. Tessa shook her head. Sam stepped forward.

"Why what?" She questioned. She could tell by looking at the two that this was a legitimate issue. "Tessa what is going on?" She asked. Ellison looked to his sister with glazed eyes.

"Tell her." Ellison said. Tessa looked to Sam with blue eyes. She was desperate and unable to find the words. Tessa knew what was about to happen. She was about to lose everything. Ellison shook his head at her silence. "Pathetic." He commented. He looked to Sam. "Tessa knew that Jake was Jason. Just like Elizabeth." Ellison whispered. Jason stood by Sam.

"Tessa, that isn't true… is it?" Jason asked. Tessa turned to looked to Sam and Jason. Ellison was disgusted by the pity in their eyes for her. He shot up.

"Go on, tell them! Tell them how Elizabeth was able to tell the truth for once in her damn life. Tell them how you lied to your own blood for months. Tell them!" Ellison was irate. Tessa began to cry profusely.

"I… I… I'm so sorry!" She cried out. She held her head in her hands. Ellison tore her hands away from her face.

"Don't try and hide you coward!" Ellison confronted. Sam stood between Ellis and Tessa.

"Okay Ellison that's enough." Sam defended Tessa. Ellison rolled his eyes.

"Why?" Ellison asked. He was not about to let her get away without explaining herself. "Was I a bad brother?" He asked. Tessa sat up and wiped the tears from her now red eyes.

"No… no no no Ellison don't you think that. This has nothing to do with you, this was all me. I… I made a mistake." Tessa got out. Ellison scoffed.

"Isn't that the understatement of the century." Ellison began tapping his foot, needing to get his anger out in some way, shape, or form. Tessa cleared her throat.

"I overheard Nikolas and Elizabeth discussing Jake Doe. I was eavesdropping on them because I was curious about what they might be saying." Tessa hesitated as she recalled the worst decision she had ever made. "I heard them mention that Jake was Jason, and I confronted them about it."

"What happened next?" Jason asked.

"Elizabeth and Nikolas convinced me that perhaps we would be better off if I kept it a secret." Tessa whispered.

"Better off?" Ellison challenged. Tessa was finally able to meet his gaze.

"Yes, and frankly I agreed with their stance." Tessa admitted. "I mean, think about it; Sam was on her way to marrying Patrick, Elizabeth and Jake were going to marry one another, you hated Jake." This comment earned a glare from Ellison. Tessa began to gain a bit more confidence. "If anything, we were moving on from the ghost that was Jason Morgan. Ellison, don't you see, I did this for the family we all were on our way to creating. We were at a point in our lives where we could be happy and whole. We didn't need Jason. Please, Ellison, please. I know I made a mistake but when all was said and done my motives were not selfish like Elizabeth's. Ellison, I did this for Sam, Patrick, Emma, Danny, Jason, Elizabeth, Elizabeth's sons, me, and you. I did it to protect them and you." Tessa concluded. Ellison stared down.

"When?" Ellison asked.

"When what? When did I find out?" Tessa asked. Ellison shook his head.

"No, I don't need to know that, I want to know when you think I was born and when did my sister become such a bitch." Ellison insulted. Tessa shook her head.

"Ellison, I know you can't see this but I wanted to protect yo-" Ellison interrupted her before she could finish her sentence.

"You wanted to protect me? You wanted to protect me?! How?! You betrayed me! This wasn't about me, it was about you; it was all about you playing God. Deciding that I didn't have the right to know who our father was." Ellison spat.

"I was trying to do the right thing." Tessa repeated.

Ellison shook his head and leaned in, his lips right next to her ear. "The right thing would have been if you had died in the womb." Tessa collapsed onto the floor, crying profusely.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." She tried to hold onto Ellison's hand but he kicked it away.

"You might as well have, considering that you are dead to me now."

"Ellison! No! Please!" She pleaded. Ellison looked back at her in disgust before walking out the door, slamming it behind him. Tessa's vision blurred from the tears and she began to struggle to catch her breath. She fainted from panic with only one thing being clear to her… she had made an unforgivable mistake, and that mistake had torn her and her brother apart.

* * *

 **On the next Port Charles Story:**

 _"Mr. Corinthos, a pleasure to meet you."_

 _"Oh my God, Tessa, what did you do?"_

 _"She made her choice, she's not my sister anymore, nor am I her brother."_


	11. How A Heart Breaks

_**Chapter X: How a Heart Breaks**_

The elevator doors of General Hospital opened, allowing Kris to step out. She was there to speak to Trevor, who had sent her numerous texts asking to know more about the twins and their time spent in Port Charles. Kris knew that she owed the man nothing, however, and was merely there in hopes of brushing him off. He had been quite the nuisance since arriving. She sat down in the waiting area, about to text him to inform him of her arrival.

She did not notice the elevator doors, nor did she notice when a man sat opposite of her. The man cleared his throat. "Excuse me?" He said. She looked up and met the hazel eyes of a man she had noticed around Port Charles before. "You are Sam Morgan's friend right?" He asked. Kris ran a hand through her hair and nodded.

"Well I like to think I am defined by a bit more than just a friend of another woman but yes." She joked. Her sarcasm went over the man's head and he looked embarrassed. Kris smiled. "I'm just teasing you." She assured him. The man breathed a sigh of relief. "I've seen you around, you are one of Sonny Corinthos' bodyguards right?" Kris remembered. The man smiled.

"Well I like to think I am defined by a bit more than a just a bodyguard to another man… but yes." He teased. Kris chuckled and nodded as if to say touché. "My name is Max, Max Giambetti." He introduced. Kris smiled.

"Nice to meet you Max. My name is Kris Monroe." The sound of a wheelchair broke their attention. Kris and Max looked to see Sonny Corinthos approach the two. Sonny noticed the look on Max's face and smiled. He turned to give the two a few more minutes but Sonny ran into a man he had never seen before. He looked up to meet the green orbs of a doctor.

"My apologies Doctor…." Sonny hesitated to look at the man's ID. "...Mann." He greeted. Trevor shook his head.

"No need to apologize Mr…." Trevor feigned ignorance.

"Corinthos… Sonny Corinthos." Sonny answered. Trevor smiled.

"Well, Mr. Corinthos, a pleasure to meet you." Trevor looked noted Sonny's predicament. For a small moment, he felt pity for the man. This quickly melted as images of their sister Courtney flashed into his mind.

Meanwhile, Kris continued her conversation with Max. Every now and then her eyes would dart to Sonny and Trevor, who she caught talking in the corner of her eye. Her eyes narrowed. Trevor had quite the look on his face. A face that she knew Trevor did not make very often. When Trevor hated the person he was talking to, he smiled, but his green eyes would darken and hold malice behind them. Those who did not know Trevor might miss it, but Kris knew him intimately and recognized his feelings. Max chuckled.

"I see I lost you." He commented. Kris returned to the present and immediately felt bad.

"Oh goodness no, this conversation was beyond enjoyable I am so glad that I got the chance to get to know you." Kris took out her business card and turned it over to the blank side. "Do you have a pen?" She asked. Max nodded and reached into his inside jacket pocket. He pulled out a pen which Kris proceeded to lick the tip and then write down her personal number. "If you need a Private Detective feel free to call me." Max nodded and smiled as he stood up and began to walk towards Sonny. Kris stood up as well. "Same goes if you just want to talk." She assured him. Max put the card in his jacket pocket. He turned to Sonny and the two began to make their exit as Trevor walked over to Kris.

Kris noticed that she still had Max's pen. She sighed and put it in her pocket for safe keeping. Trevor grinned. "What was that about Kris?" He asked. Kris rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Trevor?" Kris asked. Trevor sighed.

"I really need to know everything that has happened since I left. I am trying to connect with Ellison and Tessa but I am struggling. I feel as though I have missed so much in their lives." Trevor stated. Kris rolled her eyes.

"Well that isn't really my fault considering you are the one who left." Kris retorted. Trevor looked down with guilt.

"Really, people need to stop blaming me because I am not the only one who made mistakes." Trevor reminded. Kris sighed, perhaps Trevor had a point. Perhaps it was time to let the past go and to move on to the future. After all, the kids she wanted so desperately to protect, Ellison and Tessa, were soon to be adults and it was up to the two of them to decide whether or not to pursue a relationship with Trevor.

The elevator announced its arrival with a bell sound and Ellison walked through the lobby of General Hospital, tears stinging his eyes. From where she stood Kris noticed her nephew and frowned. Trevor noticed this.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He followed Kris' gaze and narrowed his eyes. "Something is definitely wrong." He observed. Kris nodded.

"Yep, and I am going to see what I can do to help." Kris decided. Trevor scoffed.

"We were having a conversation." Trevor spat.

"Not anymore, Ellison is more important." Kris retorted. She turned from the man she once loved and walked towards her nephew. Ellison wiped more tears from his face as he began to look through files. Kris approached cautiously. "Ellison…?" She asked. Ellison slammed the papers in his hand down.

"What?" He asked.

"What happened?" Kris questioned. Ellison chuckled.

"As if you don't know, you probably helped Tessa. If there is one thing that the female descendants of Jeremy Scott are great at it's lying through their teeth!" He yelled. Kris ran a hand through her brown hair.

"Okay kid… because you are clearly upset I am going to let that slide but I have no idea what you're talking about. Clearly your sister told a lie but that is the extent of what I know…."

"She didn't just tell a lie." Ellison interrupted. "She knew… Tessa knew all along that Jake Doe was Jason Morgan. And she kept it from me… for months. For months she looked into the eyes of the only person who always been there for her and lied. My sister betrayed me… then again you should know all about that." Kris took this diatribe. If anything she felt comforted that Ellison felt safe enough to take his pain out on her, because she would not be pushed away so easily. That being said, she needed to nip this in the bud.

"Ellison, I am so sorry that Tessa betrayed you. And I am sorry that you seem to be warping with what happened between you and your sister with what happened between me and mine… but stop the pity party… it's not a good look for you." She began to walk away.

"What's not a good look is your hypocrisy. You think that you have the right to judge me? All I'm doing is cutting a sister out of my life. You cut your own child. Just think of it as an abortion. You should know all about that." Ellison used something that Kris told him in confidence against her. And there was not a day that went by that Kris did not think about her choice to abort her pregnancy many years ago. Without hesitation Kris grabbed Ellison by the collar and slammed him against the front desk. Tears were in her eyes. She was speechless. Ellison looked at Kris with hatred, darkness in his eyes. Finally, Kris cleared her throat.

"Who are you?" With this she let Ellison go and walked away, Ellison looked down, as if he was immediately regretting his choice to verbally attack his aunt when all she had attempted to do was help. Kris got to the elevator, deciding it was too painful to stay. She got into it once it arrived and began to cry. "Oh my God, Tessa, what did you do?"

* * *

Kris arrived at Alexis' home, knowing that this was where Sam was staying after she and Patrick ended their engagement. She knocked on the door. She was surprised when Jason opened the door. "Jason, how are you?" She greeted. Jason shook his head.

"Not well, from what I understand Tessa knew about my identity and she kept it to herself. Elizabeth knew and told Ellison and he came here and just tore into her. To the point that he told her he wished she had died in the womb. Anyway she is an absolute mess now. Sam and I are doing all we can to take care of her." Jason reiterated. Kris nodded.

"Yeah, that's the jist of what I was told."

"Did you speak to Ellison?"

"Eh… more accurately I was verbally attacked by Ellison."

"Really? I guess that's likely why you were crying." Jason pointed out as he motioned around his eyes. Kris looked at her reflection in the front window and noticed her mascara was smudged. She sighed.

"Yeah, that would be the reason." Kris admitted. Jason looked down.

"Hey, if you are here to confront Tessa right now please don't. She doesn't need that." Jason pleaded. Kris scoffed.

"Do you really think I came here to hurt Tessa. I love her. And I've been with her her entire life. I was the one who held Tessa while Eliana was giving birth to Ellison. I guess… I guess I just needed to see her, and warn her that Ellison's animosity towards her might get even worse." Jason remained silent, he knew Kris was holding back something. "And it's just so hard, because I can't help but feel as though I failed them. As though I failed Eliana. I was supposed to protect them… and here is Tessa making the exact same mistakes. And now that Ellison truly feels as though he has no one, I am afraid of what is happening to the two little babies I helped raise." Kris began to cry once more. Jason hugged her comfortingly.

"No, it's not your fault. Everyone involved has made mistakes. I guess all I can do is hope to be there for all of my kids now. Especially Ellison… better me then that Trevor Mann guy." Jason spat. Kris narrowed her eyes.

"What's your beef with Trevor?" She asked. Jason sighed.

"That man has an agenda… I can just… I can just feel it." Jason admitted. Kris remembered what she noticed earlier that day.

"I think you are right… but I don't think it has anything to do with you or the kids. I think Trevor is targeting someone else." Kris told him. Jason narrowed his eyes.

"Who?" Jason asked. Kris shook her head.

"It's all speculation, if you want, I'll clue you in once I know for sure." Kris offered. Jason nodded.

"I'd appreciate that." Jason accepted. Kris looked at her watch.

"It's getting late and I actually should get going. Need to grab a bite to eat before I work on a case. Can you let Tessa and Sam know I stopped by. Tell I love them." Kris asked. Jason nodded.

"Sure will do."

"Thank you." Kris said before walking towards her car. Jason stared after her as he processed all that had happened that night. His mind kept going to Trevor, and he couldn't help but be relieved that he and his children were not his target.

"But we are your pawns…." Jason commented. As Kris drove away he turned and walked back inside. He could still hear Tessa in tears up stairs. "Who's the king?" With this final thought he went upstairs, knowing that everything between Tessa, Ellison, and Trevor was far from over.

* * *

Ellison was still at the hospital. Trevor walked forward. "That was an ugly spat." He commented. Ellison nodded.

"Yeah, and I already regret it." He admitted. Trevor shrugged.

"Then perhaps you need-"

"I'll apologize later." Ellison interrupted. Trevor smiled.

"Good, cause Kris, she means well. Yes she's made mistakes, but we all have. And from what I overheard, that is what it sounds like Tessa did, make a mistake."

"No… me forgetting to go to Tessa's practices to watch her sing because I am so overwhelmed with work that is a mistake. Me forgetting to tell Sam about Danny eating a sugary treat before bed… that is a mistake. Tessa made no mistake, she made a choice. She made a selfish choice to keep the truth from me that Jake Doe, a man who I was looking at as a father figure was actually my father. She kept this secret even though the two of us had come to blows. Well she made her choice, and I'm making one too; she's not my sister anymore, nor am I her brother." With this Ellison left.

Trevor was worried about both twins, but he put this worry into the back of his head. He had his own sibling to worry about… Sonny. And perhaps Ellison had a point, maybe some mistakes were just too dire to forgive.

* * *

 **On the next Port Charles Story:**

 _"Dr. Mann, I think you and I have something we need to discuss."_

 _"Tessa, I can't help you if you don't start telling me the truth."_

 _"Kris, I think it's important that we talk."_


	12. Say

_**Chapter XI: Say**_

Kris sat at a table at Kelly's on her laptop. She was working hard to find a connection between Trevor and anyone in Port Charles. Her search was fruitless so far but she was not about to let this deter her. Suddenly she remembered Sam's technology contact Damian Spinelli. She took at her phone and called him. After a few rings she heard the line pick up. "Greetings, this is the Jackal how can I be of service Kris Monroe?" Kris smiled.

"Hello Jackal… umm… how do you know who I am?" She asked. He heard a chuckle.

"You are in contact with my best friends Sam and Jason Morgan, as soon as Sam mentioned your name twice I had already done all the research on you that I could." Spinelli admitted. Kris nodded.

"Okay well this will be a conversation for some other time but I will need to make it clear what my boundaries are. Anyway, is there a chance that you dug into a man named Trevor Mann, birthdate-."

"Of course I already researched Dr. Mann, he is treating little Danny Morgan. As soon as he took on his case I did a little digging. I did not want to tell Fair Samantha this until I knew for sure but I feel as though he might be hiding something." Spinelli admitted. Kris sighed.

"Yes, truth be told I fear the same thing. I believe that Trevor has an agenda against someone here in Port Charles, I just cannot find the connection." Kris explained.

"Well, I learn a lot from my skills with technology but I can only learn so much. You might know some information that I just can't find." Spinelli told her. Kris nodded as she took in his words. "Is there anything you can remember about him." Kris sighed.

"Well, Trevor and I used to be close, but truth be told I don't know where he has been the past 6 to 7 years."

"Well, I can fill that in, he was busy getting his doctorate. Perhaps you can tell me why Trevor Mann wasn't a figure until 1995." Spinelli clarified.

"What?" Kris was shocked.

"Yes Ms. Monroe, Dr. Mann is a ghost until his 18th birthday."

"Well, I met him when I was 20 and he was 23, Eliana was 19 turning 20. So by the time we had met him he was already Trevor Mann." Kris explained. "The most simple explanation is a name change, I should know since I myself changed my name. But I have no idea what his original name could have been." Kris admitted.

"Any family of his that you remember?" Spinelli asked. Kris thought about it, deeply, and the more she did the more she realized that he was truly a ghost. Whenever Kris brought up the prospect of family Trevor always found a way to change the subject. But there was one day where she remembered a call from a young woman that Trevor received. She remembered because Eliana thought that this may have been the woman Trevor was having an affair with. Kris herself confronted Trevor that day to see if he was cheating with more than one woman. She remembered vividly as Trevor explained that it was his sister….

"Courtney." Kris whispered.

"What?" Spinelli asked. Kris shook her head to clear it.

"Nothing, I really can't think of anything. Look thank you for talking through this with me Spinelli, you really helped me get my investigative mind back into check. I will contact you with any information that I might have. Thanks again." She hung up without another word and typed in 'Courtney Mann' into her search. There were a number of results in the surrounding state of New York but none in Port Charles.

Kris then remembered the connection of Sonny. She typed in 'Courtney + Sonny Corinthos'. A number of results came up. Sonny also had a sister named Courtney, Courtney Matthews. Kris did not even notice the door open.

"Why are you searching into my boss?" Kris turned and saw the hazel eyes of Max. Kris slammed the laptop shut.

"Max… hey it's nice to see you again." Kris greeted. Max's eyes were glued to the laptop. Kris reached into her jacket pocket. "Accidentally stole your pen." She told him. Max lifted the laptop screen.

"I asked a question." Max reminded. Kris nodded.

"Yeah and I don't want to answer. Why are you here and why were you looking at my laptop screen?" Kris asked first.

"I came in here cause I saw you. And I didn't mean to look I just wanted to…." Max stumbled.

"Wanted to what?" Kris asked. Max cleared.

"Ask you out. But now, I want to know why you are looking into my boss." Max repeated. Kris ran a hand through her brown hair.

"Look, I'm sorry. I have reason to believe someone may be targeting Sonny. So I am looking into it." Kris explained. Max tensed up.

"Who is targeting Mr. Corinthos?" Max asked. Kris shook her head.

"It's speculation, once I have something concrete I promise I will tell you and Sonny. You just have to promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Let me deal with this guy… Sonny doesn't really have a gentle touch when it comes to anyone who might be his enemy." Kris pleaded. Max sighed.

"Fine." He agreed. "But I am trusting you." Max stated. Kris nodded.

"One last thing." She said. Max stood quietly. Kris kissed him gently on the cheek. "Pick me up Friday, say 8:30." Max smiled. Kris smiled herself before grabbing her laptop and leaving. She was only outside when she saw Ellison. Kris looked down and began to walk away.

"Wait…." Ellison called. "Kris I think it's important that we talk." Ellison stated. Kris began to tear up.

"Look Ellis, I don't need to be verbally attacked again." Kris began.

"I'm sorry, what I did, it was awful, especially since you were not the one who betrayed me. I love you Aunt Kris." Ellison stated. Kris nodded.

"I love you too Kid, and it's for that reason I didn't kick your ass. Now, what are your New Year's plans?" Kris questioned him about the impending holiday. She could only imagine that Christmas was awkward considering the recent revelation. Ellison shrugged.

"Don't know. Christmas was the worst. Having to pretend not to hate that bitch Tessa for Danny and Sam's sake. Which honestly I don't get why Sam is not furious with Tessa. She betrayed Sam too. And you know Danny deserves to know that he is related to such trash." Ellison spat. Kris listened, rolling her eyes at his last comment. Ellison scoffed. "You don't agree?"

"About the Danny thing… no… no I don't. Danny is a kid, you should only care about protecting him not exposing Tessa." Ellison began to take deep breaths.

"You're right. I am a good brother, and Danny is innocent I should keep him like that for as long as I can." Ellison agreed. Kris nodded.

"And as it pertains to Sam, I think Sam is torn. I am sure she is furious and does feel betrayed by Tessa, but she still loves her. And so she is trying to keep Tessa out of a dark place." Kris defended. Ellison looked down.

"What about me? I feel myself going to a dark place… and it's like… it's like no one even cares. I have been betrayed but almost everyone I love. I just… I can't but feel that may be I am just unwanted, and I should get out of here as soon as I graduate in June." Ellison admitted.

"That might be best Ellison. Look, I hope that you are able to forgive Tessa some day… just have to be honest about that. That being said, maybe you need to start looking out for yourself. You have been inseparable with Tessa since you two were born but let's be honest it was never going to always be like that. So I think that you should find a college far enough that you live on campus but close enough that you can get back here whenever you want. Because there are people who love you in Port Charles" Kris told him. Ellison nodded.

"Thank you, and you are right. I hope too that I can forgive Tessa someday, it just stinks because everyone wants it to be right now and I just can't. I still hate her for what she did. I will forgive… with time. But I will never forget. Fool me once shame on you fool me twice shame on me. Because I will not forgive her if she ever does something like this again." Ellison confessed. Kris smiled.

"That's the Ellison I know." Kris reached into her wallet and pulled out a ten dollar bill. "Get yourself a hot chocolate, and make sure you have a good day. Love you. See you around." Ellison accepted the money and was about to walk in. "Wait." Kris called out. Ellison stopped and turned to her. "Be careful of Trevor, something tells me that he isn't just here to catch up and mend bridges." Kris warned. Ellison nodded.

"Will do. And Kris, if I learn something, I will let you know." He promised as the two departed. Kris walked to the hospital with concern. Trevor was going to challenge a very powerful man,, but first, Kris needed to learn if Courtney and Trevor were truly siblings, and if Trevor's Courtney and Sonny's Courtney were one in the same. Though, Kris couldn't help but feel that she was just confirming a fact she already knew.

* * *

Tessa was at Jason's laying on his couch, wrapped in a blanket. In order to make things as easy as possible for Ellison she had agreed to stay with Jason while he stayed with Sam. Jason came into the room and sighed. "How are you feeling?" He asked. Tessa ran a hand through her blond hair.

"I am a mess, I still hate myself." She admitted. Jason sat down at her feet.

"Tess, you need to forgive yourself. You made a mistake, but that doesn't make you a bad person." Jason assured her. Tessa shook her head.

"How can you forgive me? I betrayed you the most. I knew you were my father… and yet I kept it to myself. I let you not know who you were. I let Sam and Danny mourn you. How can you even begin to forgive me for that?" Tessa asked. Jason looked down.

"I am mad, but I have already missed out on so much with you and your brother. And your brother hates me. I don't want to be estranged from my only daughter; my first child." WIth this, Jason hugged Tessa. Tessa began to cry gently, tears seeping into her Dad's shirt. She sat back, conflict clear on her face. "Tessa, what's wrong?" He asked. Tessa wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I've felt like you were holding something back for awhile now. I thought that maybe it was this but I still feel as though you are hiding something." Jason admitted. Tessa remained quiet, causing Jason to sigh. "Tessa, I can't help you if you don't start telling me the truth." He pleaded. Tessa cleared her throat.

"I've talked with Dr. Collins earlier this year when I was starting to become very depressed and anxious…." Tessa hesitated. Jason remained silent, making it clear that he would wait as long as he needed in order for her to find the words. "And after his first assessment he felt that I might have depression. I didn't tell anyone, not Ellison, nor Sam. I made a few more appointments with Dr. Collins in secret. And he and I discussed something that plagued my Mother… and Dr. Collins fears that I might suffer from the same affliction." Tessa admitted.

"And what affliction is that?" Jason questioned. Tessa looked down at her feet, tears in her eyes.

"Bipolar Depression." Tessa told him. Jason sighed.

"Have you gotten any treatment?" Jason asked. Tessa shook her head.

"It can't be cured." Tessa dismissed. Jason nodded.'

"I am sure of it… but treatment helps. Tessa, perhaps you failing to get treatment is what caused you to behave erratically." Jason suggested. Tessa scoffed.

"You don't think I know that? I know that because my Mom never got treatment, and that is why she always lied, made mistakes, hurt herself and everyone she loved." Tessa worried. Jason's blue eyes teared up.

"And do you think that by making the same mistakes as your mother you will somehow turn out differently. Tessa you know the risks, do not let history repeat itself." Jason pleaded.

"I am going to call Dr. Collins right now and we're all going to talk about treatment for you and what the next steps are." Jason decided. Tessa nodded, knowing that this next step was necessary. She had already hurt and pushed away Ellison and others that she loved, she needed to nip this in the bud and prevent further damage to her life and family.

* * *

Trevor stood at the front desk, entering information of a patient into the main computer. He heard footsteps approach. He looked up and noticed Dr. Collins. "Dr. Mann, I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting yet." Collins commented. Trevor chuckled.

"No, I suppose we haven't. Perhaps we…." Before he could continue speaking, Dr. Collins' phone rang.

"One moment please." Collins interrupted before taking a few steps away. "Jason Morgan, to what do I owe this pleasure." He greeted. Trevor's ears perked up and he strained to hear what Kevin was discussing. He could only make out one other word… 'Tessa'. Trevor's eyes widened as he worried for the young woman he took part in raising.

"Dr. Mann, I think you and I have something we need to discuss." Trevor was caught off guard. He turned to see Sonny Corinthos in his wheelchair next to the front desk. His heart began to beat faster as he wondered for what reason his brother wanted to talk to him. Is it possible that Sonny had pieced everything together. One thing was for sure, whether this was a confrontation or a pleasantry, Trevor was ready Sonny Corinthos.

* * *

 **On the next Port Charles Story:**

 _"Well Sonny, it appears for the first time in your adult life you will be at a disadvantage."_

 _"Tessa, I know treatment is intimidating, but as long as you have people on your side… you will make it through this."_

 _"Ellison, please, I feel you closing up and I just cannot stand to see you hurt like this."_


	13. Kryptonite

_**Chapter XII: Kryptonite**_

"And what exactly is it that you would like to discuss?" Trevor asked. Sonny used his head to motion to an empty meeting room. Trevor followed Sonny cautiously. Trevor was relieved when he walked into the room and found it to be empty. Had a few of Sonny's lackeys been in wait then Trevor would have been much more nervous. Sonny followed Trevor, the doctor swung around the door as he waited for his brother to get in and turn to face him. Trevor closed the door and feigned a smile and ignorance. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" Trevor reiterated. Sonny sighed.

"I heard from Doctor Griffin Munro that you were taking an interest in my case?" Sonny revealed. Trevor nodded.

"Correct." Trevor admitted. Sonny shrugged.

"Well… why would that be?" Sonny challenged. Trevor sat down in a chair opposite of Sonny."

"I am an oncologist, and cancer has been known to present itself in individuals who are mentally and physically weak. I am just concerned that due to your weakened state you may be at risk of complications of your paralysis further down the line."

Sonny smirked, as he knew that he was actually fine and had regained the ability to walk. "Well, Dr. Mann, I can assure you that while your worries are appreciated, they are unnecessary." Sonny replied. Trevor crossed his arms.

"Perhaps, Mr. Corinthos, you just don't understand the severity of your predicament." Trevor argued. Sonny looked down and contemplated his next move. He sighed and placed his feet firmly on the ground before rising to an upright position. Trevor backed away in surprise. "Mr. Corinthos? You can walk? You were faking your paralysis?" Trevor noted. Sonny nodded.

"Not at first, but yes I have regained the ability to walk. But I cannot have my enemies knowing I can walk. There are many powerful people who for me… it'd be better if this were kept a secret." Trevor recognized a hint of a threat in Sonny's words. But he cooly smiled and nodded.

"Take a seat Mr. Corinthos… your secret is safe with me." Sonny nodded and took hold of Sonny's wheelchair before "helping" roll the man out.

"I appreciate your help Dr…." Sonny hesitated. Trevor rolled his eyes.

"Matthews." He answered. Trevor stopped and his eyes widened as he realized his mistake. Sonny looked back at him.

"I thought your last name was Mann?" Sonny remembered. Trevor smiled.

"Yeah, it's an inside joke I had with a colleague in med school. Her last name was Matthews, mine was Mann. We were always right next to one another. Sometimes professors and mentors would mix up our names so we played along. She was a great person." Trevor lied to explain away.

"Was?" Sonny picked up on Trevor's use of past tense. Trevor nodded.

"Yeah, she died. She died saving lives while no one did anything to save her." Trevor replied. Sonny was handed off to his bodyguard who turned him so that he faced Sonny.

"Well to me it sounds like Dr. Matthews died because of something she loved. It is of course sad, but I don't think Dr. Matthews would want you to sound so nasty about what happened to her. As to the inside joke… it's funny… if a bit morbid." Sonny commented. Trevor shrugged.

"Well, what she wants… I guess we'll never know now." With this, Trevor walked away. Sonny looked after him in confusion as he began to regret his decision to reveal the truth about his ability to walk. Trevor walked back to the hub area of the floor. He began to clench and unclench his fists in annoyance and anger. He glared at Sonny, who did not seem to notice. "Well Sonny, it appears for the first time in your adult life you will be at a disadvantage." What Trevor did not notice, was Ellison standing behind him.

* * *

Ellison chose not to confront Trevor about what he meant, and instead turned and walked away.

On the other side of the room stood Kevin Collins, who had gotten off the phone minutes prior after having convinced Tessa to come in… with the help of her father Jason. The elevator doors opened and out walked Tessa with Jason not far behind her. Tessa walked with slumped shoulders, hair that was kind of messy, and sadness and fatigue clear in her blue eyes. Kevin smiled. "Tessa, I am glad that you have agreed to do this." Kevin encouraged. Tessa nodded.

"I know that this is something that needs to happen. I have let my ailment take control of me and this has caused me to hurt many people I love. I am not letting it control me any further. I am going to be strong." Tessa looked to her father as she said the last sentence, as if she were assuring him of this fact. Of course, Jason already knew this, and had no doubt in his daughter,

"Well, Tessa, I know Tessa, I know treatment is intimidating, but as long as you have people on your side…." Kevin stopped to look at Jason. "You will make it through this." The elevator doors opened again and Sam walked through. Tessa looked to Dr. Collins.

"You called Sam?" She questioned. Dr. Collins nodded.

"She loves you just as much as Jason." Collins assured her.

"Of course I do. Tessa, I love you." Sam stated as she put a comforting hand on the younger girl's shoulder. Ellison rounded the corner.

"What's going on?" He asked. Jason looked between the two, unsure how this next encounter between his children would end. Tessa stepped forward.

"I am getting treated for my bipolar depression." Tessa stated. Ellison nodded.

"Good. You need to take care of yourself." With that, he left to continue his work. Tessa looked down as this was not exactly the support she wanted from her best friend and twin. Sam noticed this and followed after Ellison.

Jason stayed by the side of Tessa in front of Doctor Collins, he motioned to his office where the two followed him to the door. "Now, Tessa, you and I can discuss your treatment if this is something you are truly going forward with. Your father can stay if he would like but it is not mandatory." Collins stated. Tessa looked to her father and smiled.

"I can do this next part alone for now, but will it be possible to sign something, giving you permission to talk to Sam and Jason about anything?" Tessa asked. Collins nodded.

"Of course that can be arranged." With that the two nodded. Collins stepped into his office. Tessa turned to Jason.

"I will be fine. I am sure it won't be too long." Tessa assured.

"Okay, well I am going to support you always. I love you Tessa." Jason supported. Tessa merely smiled, nodded, and stepped inside, leaving Jason outside worried about all of his children and what life had in store for them.

* * *

Ellison continued his basic duties. Many things on his mind such as Trevor's words regarding Sonny, as well as Tessa. He heard footsteps approach. He turned and saw the brown gaze of Sam. Ellison rolled his eyes. "What do you want Sam?" Ellison asked. Sam followed him as he performed his work.

"Don't think I didn't notice that eye roll Ellison. I noticed that you were kind of cold towards Tessa. I just wanted to talk to you about that. I have no idea why, Tessa is taking a big step and I feel she needs our support." Ellison scoffed and turned to Sam.

"Yeah Sam, and I gave her my support. I wasn't going to hug her and tell her she is just the strongest person I ever met cause sorry Sam but I am still hurting right now." Ellison turned and continued to walk away.

Sam, though it went against her better judgement, continued to push. "Ellison, please, I feel you closing up and I just cannot stand to see you hurt like this."

"Yeah well I can't stand to see you and Jason acting as if she did nothing wrong. As if she didn't hurt us!" Ellison spat. Sam looked at Ellison with tears in her eyes.

"I am furious at what she did. I am furious at what you said to her. I am furious cause now I have two people who I love more than anyone else in the world and they are on opposite sides. It is like I have to pick between you two and I am never gonna pick one of my kids over the other. Not You, Not Tessa, Not Danny. I could never do that." Sam stated. Ellison chuckled.

"Yes you can cause you are not our Mom." Ellison retorted. The pain in Sam's eyes were unmistakable.

"Hey!" Jason's deep voice bellowed through the hallway. Jason walked over to the two. "Look, whatever issues you have with me or your sister, they are between me and your sister. You do not disrespect the woman who has given you everything over the past few years do you understand me."

"Jason." Sam tried to intervene but to Jason… his son had crossed a line.

"You are done here, especially for today. Leave now."

"I still have patients."

"No you don't cause today I am having Monica limit your shifts. If you want to be a doctor, you have to learn respect first. Now I'm not going to tell you again. Get your stuff, and wait for Sam in the car." Jason demanded. Ellison rolled.

"I hate you." Ellison stated. Jason shrugged.

"You are just further confirming in my mind that I have made the right decision." With this, Ellison left, leaving Jason and Sam by themselves. "Are you okay?" Jason asked. Sam nodded.

"I will be fine, I only care about Ellison and Tessa."

"Tessa is getting the help she needs and Ellison just needs to get over his anger." Jason assured her. Sam sat on a nearby bench and shook her head.

"Are you sure Jason? I just can't help but feel that if these children fail, then it's my fault." Sam admitted. Jason took a seat next to her.

"Are you kidding me? Sam… I couldn't have asked for a better person to be in care of my children. You have raised with the love of any mother.

"Because I do love them." Sam reminded. Jason nodded.

"I know, they are both so loved. I hope they come to accept it, rather than push it away they way they both have been." Jason stated sadly. Sam nodded before standing up and departing to attend to Ellison while Jason stood up and headed in the opposite direction to attend to Tessa. Both parents heading in the opposite directions… like their children.


	14. Time After Time

**A/N;** _Hello everyone, sorry for the long long delay. I made the decision to skip to present day in Port Charles Story, so if you notice that all the characters are in much different places and if you notice some new characters, do not fret. There will be some exposition thrown in here and there throughout the next few chapters in hopes of catching you all up._

 _ **Chapter XIII: Time After Time**_

The elevator doors opened to the fourth floor of General Hospital. Tessa stepped out, Iris in her hands. She stepped out, a smile on her face as she pushed a stroller in one hand and held her daughter in the other. She locked eyes with Ellison at the front desk and walked over to him. "Hey Ellison." She greeted. Ellison smiled, waving to Iris.

"Hey Tessa, is everything okay?" Ellison asked. Tessa nodded as she sat Iris up and fixed the bow headband she wore.

"Yeah, Iris is just running a fever. Thought I'd bring her to see a pediatrician." Tessa informed. Ellison modded.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Ellison asked. Tessa sighed.

"Is this about Kevin again?" Tessa asked. Ellison nodded.

"Yes, it is. That man has been acting strange for months. There is something up with him." Ellison stated. Tessa rolled her eyes.

"Say there is something wrong; what advice could I give you? I am notoriously bad at handling this sort of stuff. I lied to you when we thought Drew was our Dad. I didn't even tell Sam and Drew about me being pregnant until months after it happened." Tessa reminded her brother. Ellison scoffed.

"Well the last one doesn't count. You didn't get pregnant with Iris..." Ellison trailed off. Tessa smiles as she looked at her daughter.

"You mean I was raped." Tessa stated. Ellison nodded somberly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just wanted to point out that there were vastly different circumstances." Ellison elaborated. "I would never mean to bring up what happened to you." Ellison frowned. Tessa shrugged.

"It's part of my story. And when the time is right, I'll tell Iris about Tom Baker and what he did to me but back to the matter at hand... I don't make the adult decisions. You do. So what decision are you making?" Tessa asked. Ellison shook his head.

"I don't know." He admitted. Tessa looked at Iris and back to her brother.

"Well, I have to take my daughter to get checked up. Stop by the apartment later today. We'll talk through it. I promise." Tessa assures him. Ellison nodded.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Ellison expressed. Tessa nodded, picking up Iris and walking away, rolling the stroller behind her. Ryan stepped off the elevator, leering at Tessa who had her back turned to the man. Ellison noticed this though and cleared his throat. "Kevin, somethings out want to comment on?" Ellison began to approach the man. Ryan narrowed his eyes at the younger man.

"What do you mean Ellison?" Ryan naively questioned. Ellison scoffed.

"Don't play dumb with me. I would appreciate it if you didn't inappropriately stare at patients, especially my sister." Ellison spat. Ryan held Ellis' gaze, pointing towards his office.

"I have a patient, that I must meet." Ryan began to walk away, but Ellison's gaze bore into the man. As soon as Ryan rounded the corner, his face turned dark and sinister. "Ellison Scott-Morgan, you will be a problem." He noted before slinking away.

* * *

Trevor sat in his office, looking at a picture of he and his father. In his mind raced thoughts of the man he just began to reconnect with and was now about to lose again. A knock on his door tore him from his trance. He leaped to his feet and opened the door, meeting the gaze of Margaux Dawson. Trevor rolled his eyes. "DA Dawson." He greeted. "To what do I owe this pleasure."

"That eye roll deceives your true feelings about my arrival Dr. Mann. I assume you know my business here." Margaux stated. Trevor crosses his arms.

"I bet it has something to do with you wanting me to help you put my father and my brother in jail is that right?" Trevor retorted. Dawson shrugged.

"Well I'd hate to bet against you... you are clearly a perceptive one. But you missed something... I only want Sonny, not Mike Corbin."

"But you will tear my poor man apart to get to my brother won't you? You have gone after everyone, Carly, Mike, Michael, hell you've even tried to go after Tessa and Ellison to get to Jason to get to Sonny. When will you learn that better have tried to go after Sonny. Clearly not anytime soon if you go to me. I know nothing of Sonny's past. So just leave me alone." Trevor spat.

"Well if your diatribe is over I'd like to offer you a different perspective. If anyone was going to understand I thought it'd be you. You hated Sonny when you first came to Port Charles. What changed? What happened to that fire of doing what was right?" Dawson replied. Trevor smiled.

"Past tense... hated. You want to know what happened DA Dawson, I let go of the hatred. Hate is a poison, that kills you and leaves your subject perfectly fine. I wanted to be a better person so I let go. You should try it some time it'd make you much more tolerable. Cause what I have heard, you've pretty much just been a bitch since you got here." With this Trevor opened the door to his office. "Now if you would excuse me I need to see a patient." Margaux glared at him before walking past the doctor and departing.

Trevor walked out and saw Tessa with her stroller and Iris. "Tessa! How are you? Let me help you." Trevor grabbed the stroller, allowing the blonde woman to focus on her daughter.

"I am fine. I just took Iris to see her pediatrician cause I thought she was coming down with something." Tessa explained.

"Is Iris okay?" Trevor asked. Tessa nodded.

"Yeah, she is fine. Doctor thinks it might just be a tiny cold. Guess I am bundling this one up next time I take her out." Tessa kissed Iris on the cheek and continued walking.

"I actually texted you not to long ago to see if you wanted to catch up sometime." Trevor admitted. Tessa looked surprised.

"Did you? I didn't get a notification. Switch?" She held out Iris. Trevor grabbed the baby while Tessa grabbed the stroller, checking the pocket. "Huh." She whispered.

"What?" Trevor asked.

"My phone is missing." Tessa explained.

"Maybe you left it at home. Mommy brain." He teased. Tessa chuckled.

"My daughter is over a year old." Tessa reminded.

"Yeah but you just recently regained your memories." Trevor reminded Tessa of her amnesiac state a couple of months prior. Tessa shrugged.

"Perhaps." The two continued to walked as they switched off again. "So, how is Mike doing?" Tessa asked. Trevor sighed.

"Only getting worse. Honestly... I am just enjoying however much time I have left with him." Trevor stated. "I don't want to talk about it... if that's okay." He asked. Tessa nodded.

"Okay, how is Valerie, you two have been dating for a couple of months now right?" Tessa asked.

"Around the time Detective Nathan West passed yeah. She's a sweet young woman, we just don't see much of each other. Work schedules." Trevor explained. Tessa nodded.

"Yeah, Ellison barely gets to see Chet anymore." Tessa connects. Trevor smiles.

"And you?"

"This is my OTP." Tessa jokes as she grabs Iris and kisses her. Trevor narrows his eyes.

"No using young lingo with me."

"Keep up grandpa." Tessa teases as she walks ahead. Trevor smiles.

"I'm 43, I'm no grandpa. I'm just grumpy and am tired of kids on my damn lawn." The two laugh as they reach the elevator. Tessa looks to the main desk area but does not see Ellison. She shrugs as she steps on to the elevator and makes her way down.

* * *

Ellison stood on the stairs, looking at his phone at the text from Tessa: Meet me at the stairs. A sound got his attention. He looked up the stairs but saw no one. Ellison looked down at his phone again. He heard foot steps rushing towards him. Before he could react he felt hands grab him and toss him down the stairs. Each stair caving in Ellison's body at contact. Ellison's vision went in and out as he looked to his phone. The screen was cracked yet still the phone functioned.

"Siri, call Mom." It rang a few times before going to voicemail. Ellison cried, as he wondered where Sam might be. The phone beeped, signaling for him to leave his message, "Mom! Mom! Help!" With no more strength left, his eyes closed as the world went dark around him.

* * *

Kris sat in her apartment, rocking Andrew in her arms. She was drifting off to sleep until a knock on the door roused her. She stood up and opened the door. Max walked through and smiled. "Hey, sorry I'm late, I needed to do something for Sonny. Max explained. Kris nodded.

"Well, Andrew already fell asleep so you can take him to your place if you want but just try to keep him asleep, the terrible twos you know." Kris joked. Max smiled.

"Well, I can leave him here tonight and have Diane pick him up in the morning. Whatever is easier?" Max decided. Kris shrugged.

"Well, you are his father Max. You make these decisions as well. We can do whatever you want." Kris decided. Max sighed.

"I'll just have Diane pick him up tomorrow. Put him down, it was my fault for staying late." Max chose. He began to leave before turning to Kris. "How have you been?" He asked. Kris shrugged.

"Work, being a Mom, that's all there is to it nowadays. How are you and Diane?" Kris asked. Max smiled.

"We are good, work is good. Everything is good." Max told her. Kris nodded.

"Nice. Well I am happy for you. Now if you don't mind, Sam is coming over, we are discussing a case. And I need to put Andrew down for bed." Kris explained. Max nodded as he stepped out. On the way he passed by Sam, who was holding a sleeping Scout.

"Hey Max."

"Hey Sam, bye. Bye Scout." Sam smiles as she stepped inside. "I thought Max was taking Andrew, I was going to put Scout down in his crib." Sam admitted. Kris shook her head.

"Nonsense, Andy loves a sleepover." The two mothers rested their children down and took a seat by the fire. "Now, did you and Curtis check the voicemails I left about the case?" Kris asked. Sam frowned.

"I can answer for Curtis, he's at his wedding." Sam reminded. Kris nodded.

"That's right, and what's your excuse?" Kris teased. Sam grinned.

"Motherhood." Kris exaggerated a sigh.

"Okay, okay, I am checking." At that moment, Kris' own phone began to ring. Kris picked it up, seeing Trevor's name.

"Trevor, I can't talk right now..."

"Kris listen to me... Ellison was found unconscious at General Hospital." Trevor interrupted. He held the phone with his shoulder up to his ear as he performed a preliminary exam. "It's bad Kris, it's bad. I tried getting a hold of Sam but she is awful with her phone sometimes." Kris began to tear up as memories of Ellison's injuries from the earthquake earlier in the year flashed in her mind. They had almost lost him, and now he was injured once again.

Kris hung up and turned to Sam, who was tearing up herself. "Sam, you need to get to the hospital it's-."

"Ellison." Both woman said at the same time. Sam replayed her voicemail from Ellis.

"Mom! Mom! Help!"

"Kris this was an hour ago. Whatever happened to my son, it happened an hour ago." Sam began to worry. Kris took a deep breath to clear her head.

"You get to the hospital. I'll call Jason and Tessa. Trevor is already taking care of him. Sam, we aren't going to lose him." Kris assured her. Sam nodded frantically and ran out. Though she sounded convincing, Kris herself wasn't so sure she was right.


	15. We Are Family

_**Chapter IXV: We Are Family**_

Sam rushes through the elevator doors and frantically gets to the main desk where Epiphany stood. It was clear that she already knew what Sam was about to ask. "Ellison is being held in that cubicle." Epiphany told her. Sam pushed through the curtains and watched in horror as Trevor examined her son.

"The patient has a major contusion covering his obliques, pupils showing a response though it is extremely week, possible fracture of the left forearm." Trevor turned and saw Sam. He leaped forward. "Sam, you aren't going to want to be here for this. Just wait outside." Trevor warned. Sam looked at Trevor with a mixture of pain, panic, and anger.

"I am not leaving my son." Sam spat. Amy Driscoll continued to work on Ellison as Sam and Trevor conversed. Trevor looked to Amy, who nodded and took charge. Trevor removed his gloves and disposed of them before stepping out and closing the curtain.

"Ellison was found unconscious at the bottom of a flight of stairs. We assume that he took a tumble, it is bad. But... it's not as bad as the earthquake." The two's mind raced back to March of that year, when Jim Harvey caused a disaster that rocked the city of Port Charles.

* * *

Ellison and Trevor walked through Charles street, Ellison was still depressed, unsure if his place in the medical field was one he should continue. "What are you thinking?" Trevor asked. Ellison sighed as he stopped and looked towards the sky.

"I'm thinking of Nathan... of my mother... of everyone I have failed to save." Ellison admitted. Trevor shook his head.

"No... no Ellison, let me tell you that there is one thing that a doctor should never do... and that is to blame themselves for a person's death. As doctors we are meant to use our knowledge and our skills to do the best that we can to save lives. However, sometimes our knowledge and skills are just not enough. Sometimes people are beyond our saving... and that is not due to any fault of ours. That is our job, to do our best and to take failures not as losses, but ways to improve." Trevor lectured. Ellison shrugged.

"But I am not a doctor, and clearly on more than one occasion my skills and knowledge has not been enough." Ellison cried. Trevor's eyes began to tear up.

"You are right, you are not a doctor... yet. But Ellison you are learning to become a great medical professional, and I recognize your potential. You will be amazing and I can say with absolute certainty that you will rock the medical field like a hurricane." Trevor encouraged. Ellison smiled before the ground began to quake furiously under their feet. Ellison began to lose his footing before falling over a steep edge. He fell into an area of minor construction. "Ellison!" Trevor called out before hitting the floor himself.

Trevor stood up, the earthquake causing him to struggle to regain his bearings. Once he was able to gain a solid stance he searched down the small ravine, he noticed Ellison, a gasp escaped his lips as he noticed how serious the injury was. "Ellison... Ellison!" Trevor called out as he slid down the edge. He approached Ellison cautiously. To his relief, Ellison was still conscious, despite the rebar that impaled his shoulder.

Tears were in Trevor's eyes as he struggled to find the means to save a young man that he viewed as his son. "Help! Help! Someone please!" Trevor screamed. The two came back to the present. Ellison had nearly lost his life because of the incident. In fact after a number of surgeries, Ellison was left comatose, not awaking until The Nurse's Ball.

* * *

Now it was early November, they had Ellison back for six months and yet they now knew that this was not enough. If they were to lose the young man they would be devastated. "We are not going to lose anymore time with Ellison. Not now, not ever." Trevor assured her. "You need to call Jason, he deserves to know." Trevor stated. He began to walk into the room. "And Drew. I don't know exactly what is going on with you all, but he has the memories of being Ellison's father." With this Trevor disappeared behind the curtain.

Sam began to walk, pulling out her phone. "Sam!" She looked up and met the blue eyes that she saw in Jason, but it was not Jason, it was Tessa. "What are you doing here?" Tessa asked. Sam looked from side to side, unsure how to move forward.

"What... Tessa what are you doing here? Where is Iris?" Sam mirrored. Tessa sighed.

"Iris is with the sitter. And I was supposed to talk with Ellison about something but he never showed up. Also I think I lost my phone here so I decided to stop by and see what was up." Tessa answered. "Now, what are you doing here?" Sam looked down in sadness. It was hard for her to meet Tessa's gaze. "Mom?" Tessa asked again. A tear rolled down Sam's face.

"Tessa, Ellison was found today at a bottom of a flight of stairs. We are unsure if he fell or what the circumstances are but we do know that he is not in good shape. It's not as bad as the earthquake..."

"But it's obviously not good." Tessa interrupted. Sam nodded.

"No, he's in bad shape." Sam told her. Tessa felt numb, as the feeling of Ellison being injured yet again got to her.

"I have to go." Tessa told her.

"Honey I don't think you should go." Sam stated. Tessa began to cry.

"What's the point? I can't be here, not when my brother is yet again fighting for his life." Tessa spat. Sam put a comforting hand on Tessa shoulder.

"Tessa, your brother is going to need you. Please stay here. You shouldn't be alone. Not when we all need to be there for one another." Sam pleaded. Tessa looked down at the ground.

"Okay, I'm going to call Jason." Tessa decided. Sam nodded.

"I'm going to call Drew. He deserves to know about what's happening with Ellison." The two women stepped away from one another as they made their calls.

As always, Jason picked up almost immediately. "Tessa, hey what's up, is everything okay?" He asked. Tessa looked back at Sam, who was talking to Drew. Her mind began to go back to the first time she talked to both her father and her uncle at the same time.

* * *

It was November of last year, Tessa had attended Aurora Media's opening event. She had been terrified as two gunmen took control of the event, but seeing her mother and Jason alive and well made it all worth it. That was until Tessa noticed a man holding Sam and pulling her away. Suddenly glass rained from the ceiling and a man came down with a gun. Tears immediately formed in Tessa's eyes as she recognized the man... he was her father. At least, he had the face of her father.

She did not have time to greet the man as he followed the man who had kidnapped Sam. Tessa looked on and felt in her heart that she had just seen the man she spent much of her life searching for.

She did not come into contact with the man again until she decided to visit Sam at the hospital. She heard a commotion and was met at Sam's room by Jason, the man who had her father's face, Sam, Carly, and Epiphany. Tessa stepped forward. "Hey, Jason, and you... whoever you are? Can I steal you two for a second, I think we need to talk." Tessa decided. Jason shook his head.

"No way Tessa, I do not want to hear anything from this man." Jason spat. Tessa shrugged.

"Then I will talk to him alone." Tessa decided. Jason stepped forward.

"Like hell you will." Jason told her. Tessa ran a hand through her hair.

"Look I want to talk about this and I won't stop until I have some clarity. I want the three of us to have a talk. Right now!"

"Four of us." Ellison appeared next to her. "Five if you count the baby." Ellison jokes as he pointed towards Iris who at 3 months old was swaddled with Tessa. Jason rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He decided. Ellison and Tessa led the two men to an empty conference room. Ellison entered last and closed the door behind the two. Tessa stepped forward.

"Let's clear the air here..." Tessa paused as she wondered how to continue forward. The man who looked like the way her father used to stepped forward.

"First, call me Patient 6 if it makes it easier. Second," Patient 6 stopped to stare at Ellison. "You were the young man in the park... the one who I hid from, the one who offered me cash. Right?" Patient 6 asked. Tessa looked at Ellis, who was speechless. She remembered that day, when Ellison told her about a man who was in trouble in the park. He put in a lot of effort to hide his identity. Ellison instead of pushing to learn this information, left $50 on the floor and left. Wishing the man well. "I recognized your voice." Patient 6 told Ellison. The young man nodded.

"That... that was you?" Ellison asked. Patient 6 nodded.

"Who are you?" The strange man asked. Tessa looked down.

"Our names are Tessa and Ellison Scott-Morgan." Tessa explained. Patient 6 looked at the twins in shock. Jason approached so that he was between them and Patient 6.

"They are my kids." Jason asserted. Patient 6 nodded.

"With... Eliana Scott." Patient 6 stated, as if he was just remembering this himself. Tessa covered her mouth in shock.

"You remember Mom?" Tessa began to feel conflicted as she looked at Patient 6. "...Dad?" She whispered. Jason looked at her in anger.

"He is not your father! I am!" With this, Jason left, slamming the door behind him. Ellison, who remained silent as he processed everything, put a comforting hand on Tessa's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I got this." He assured her before following Jason. Tessa was left with Patient 6. She looked to him, pain and sadness in her eyes.

"Are you telling me that you are Jason?" She asked. Patient 6 responded vaguely.

"I am, but I know that the man with you believes he is too. So where we go from here, I don't know. You all seem happy with him, so I will bow out if need be." Patient 6 began to leave before pausing to look at Iris. "And who is this?" Patient 6 asked. Tessa smiled as she looked into her daughter's eyes.

"Iris Scott-Morgan... my daughter." Tessa explained. Jason smiled as he looked at his granddaughter. Pausing to drink in the fact that he was now a grandfather. It was almost too much for him.

"She's beautiful, just like her mother." Jason left, tears in his eyes as he realized that in the past 5 years he had missed much more than he originally thought.

* * *

"Tessa!" Jason's voice tore her from her thoughts and brought her back to reality. She looked at her phone. "Tessa, what's wrong? Is Iris okay?" Jason asked. Tessa teared up.

"Jas... Dad, it's Ellison... There was an accident." Tessa was able to get out.

"Tessa... please tell me my son is okay." Jason whispered. Tessa took a deep breath to collect herself.

"Ellison's alive, but he is far from alright. Please come Dad, that means... leave Sonny and come here. Your children need you." Tessa asserted before hanging up. She noticed Sam looking behind her, Tessa turned and saw Drew. Tessa looked down at the floor. The two had not talked much... when Jason came back, Tessa knew he was her father immediately; this of course caused a drift between the two. Tessa began to cry, she imagined Drew was already there for Oscar... who was suffering from a tumor.

Tessa walked forward. Drew met the young woman, hugging her. Drew looked over and met the brown gaze of Sam. He sadly broke the hug and looked to the two women. "Give Ellison my best. I have to stay with Oscar. Kim needs me." Drew told the women. Tessa looked at Drew in shock, but Sam understood.

"We will." Sam promised. Drew departed as Tessa let out a weak:

"But... we need you too."

Trevor looked on with sadness at the once happy family which was now broken. His phone rang, he turned and saw that it was Sonny. He picked up. "Hey Sonny, how are you?" He asked. Sonny sighed.

"Fine, look, I was just told by Jason that Ellison had an accident. I was hoping you knew something about the poor kid." Sonny prompted. Trevor rolled his eyes.

"Well tell Jason that if he wants to know what is up with his son he should be here rather than by your side." Trevor spat.

"Jason is on his way. I was asking for you. I wanted to know that you are okay. I know you love him." Sonny defended. Trevor softened.

"I just don't know what to do. I am trying to be strong for those I love. Dad... Ellison, I am struggling." Trevor admitted.

"I know it is difficult... but you are so strong Trevor. I am lucky to have you during this difficult time with Mike. And Ellison is lucky to have you as well." Trevor began to remember the first time he had softened up to Sonny.

* * *

It had not taken long for his agenda in Port Charles to become public... or for Sonny to reveal that he had use of his legs. Everyone knew he was Mike Corbin's son, Courtney's older brother, and Sonny's younger brother. The two were at each other's throat constantly. Until, the death of Morgan Corinthos, Sonny's son. Trevor remembered feeling heartbroken as he saw Sonny mourn and blame himself. This is what inspired Trevor to reach out. Sonny sat over the site of Morgan's grave. Trevor approached sympathetically.

"Sonny..." Sonny looked at Trevor, grief, defeat, and exhaustion in his eyes.

"What do you want Trevor?" Sonny asked. Trevor looked down.

"To say I am sorry, what happened to Morgan was tragic. And not something..." Trevor trailed off.

"That you wished upon your worst enemy?" Sonny finished. Trevor nodded.

"Yes."

"Well it did. So congratulations." Sonny spat with hatred. Trevor scoffed.

"You think I wanted this? That I wanted a poor innocent man to die?! If anything I am going to be kicking myself for the rest of my life that I missed out on having an amazing person in my life cause I was stupid and couldn't let go of my anger." Trevor kneeled down near Sonny. "Words cannot express how sorry I am Sonny." Trevor whispered. Without another word, Trevor had left. This caused the two to begin to melt towards one another.

* * *

The ding of an elevator brought everyone back to the present, Jason stepped out, a worried look on his face as he looked around. He met the eyes of his daughter, the eyes he saw when he looked into the mirror. She looked at him in sadness, fear, and anxiousness. Jason hurried to Tessa, holding her in an embrace as he ran his hand through her hair comfortingly. Sam looked away, her eyes trained on the cubicle where Ellison laid. Kris stepped out onto the elevator, drawing the attention of Sam.

"Kris? Where are the kids?" Sam asked.

"I called Max, he's spending the night at my place to take are of Andy and Scout." Kris explained. Sam nodded in relief as her attention returned to Ellison. Trevor approached the group.

"Now that you are all here. Allow me to explain what happened. Ellison was found at the bottom of a flight of stairs. We are unsure what happened, whether it was an accident or someone deliberately tried to injure him. We are running a number of tests but I think given some rest... he will heal up just fine." With this, Trevor left them to continue his care of patients. Kris walked over to Jason as Tessa walked towards Sam. Jason looked to Kris and sighed.

"What if this is about me? What if someone hurt Ellison to send me a message?" Jason asked. Kris shook her head.

"You can't do that. We don't even know that this wasn't an accident." Kris pointed out. Jason looked at her, anger and a hint of fear in his blue gaze.

"Ellison is 20 years old. Do you expect me to believe that he lacks the coordination to not fall down a flight of stairs." Jason pointed out. Kris nodded as she noted that Jason was likely right.

"Then what do we do?" Kris asked. Jason looked to her, his gaze blue and ice cold.

"I find the man who did this... and I kill him."

Trevor was walking away when he saw a new face, standing with papers in her hand. She looked vaguely familiar. She seemed to be staring at someone in the group that was gathered. Trevor cleared his throat. "Hello Ma'am, can I help you?" Trevor asked. The woman met Trevor's gaze with her own brown orbs and smiled.

"I hope so, my name is Briana Cross, but please call me Bree." She introduced. Trevor nodded.

"Yes, you are a new intern here at the hospital, correct." Trevor remembered her name on a memo that Monica has sent the staff. The young woman smiled and nodded. Trevor looked her up and down. "Quite young, you must have started early." He noted. The woman smiled.

"Not that young, 21. About to start Medical School next fall." She explained. Trevor chuckled slightly.

"Well I am sure you have a brilliant mind. We already have a young man who is an intern here. His name is Ellison Scott-Morgan. You two will likely be working together." Trevor explained.

Bree took note. "Can't wait to meet him. Where is he?" Trevor face turned to a frown.

"He's actually a patient at the moment. He had a nasty accident today. He is being treated. Those people;" Trevor paused to point towards the group. "Are his family." Trevor told her. Bree looked to a nearby cubicle, where one of the woman kept looking to.

"He's in there?" She asked. Trevor nodded.

"Yes, now if you excuse me, I must go." Trevor departed.

"Of course..." Bree answered distractedly. Her gaze remained fixed on the group. Specifically one of them. Her gaze then went to Ellison. Bree smiled. "I finally found you all." With this, Bree departed, the first step of her plan complete.


	16. Her

_**Chapter XV: Her**_

Tessa sat beside Ellison's bed. The beeps of the machines lulling her. A knock on the door quickly interrupted this. Her blue eyes looked to the door as a young woman entered the room. She was an averaged height woman, young, her hair a dark drown color that matched her medium brown eyes. Tessa felt like she looked vaguely familiar, but could not put her finger on it. "Hi... um, who are you?" Tessa asked. The woman smiled.

"My name is Briana Cross but you can call Bree." Bree greeted. Tessa stood up to shake Bree's hand.

"Tessa Scott-Morgan. I'm Ellison's sister. Are you his doctor? Kind of young." Tessa chuckled. Bree smiled.

"No, I am an intern. Just like your brother. I started about two weeks ago. I just came to check on him. I feel bad, he and I have yet to meet." Bree told her. Tessa merely nodded and returned to her position next to her brother. Bree grabbed Ellison's charts and began to read through them. Tessa narrowed her eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be with a mentor before you look at that sort of privileged information?" Tessa questioned. Bree smiled.

"Well... yeah. But don't worry, I am not meaning to be intrusive nor am I trying to treat him without permission. I just sometimes have trouble really absorbing information when I am more concerned about someone looking over my shoulder." Bree explained. Tessa nodded.

"I understand what you mean." She turned her attention back to Ellison.

"And he's been comatose for a couple of weeks?" Bree questioned. Tessa rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Yes... and at this rate, he is going to miss Thanksgiving." Tessa quietly accepted. Bree sighed.

"Hey, don't have that sort of attitude. From what I read Ellison has been through a lot already." Bree commented. Tessa smiled.

"He's a strong one, that's for sure." A yawn escaped her mouth. Bree chuckled.

"You know he won't miss you?" Bree stated. Tessa looked at her nervously.

"What does that mean?" Tessa asked. Bree held her hand over her heart.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry if that sounded ominous. All I meant is that you seem very tired. He won't miss you if you head home and rest." Bree clarified. Tessa laughed.

"Oh, of course. Sorry, yeah it sounded weird at first." Tessa admitted. Bree shrugged.

"I apologize I am just a very awkward girl." She joked. Tessa looked at her brother again.

"I don't want to leave him alone. I mean... I know he will likely not notice but... I guess I just want him to have someone here when he wakes up." Tessa confessed. Bree's responding smile oddly put Tessa at ease.

"Well then I will contact someone to come pick up your shift." Bree teased. Tessa nodded.

"Yeah, that would be best." Tessa agreed. Bree looked at the papers and noticed five emergency contacts:  
Tessa Scott-Morgan Sister  
Sam McCall Mother  
Jason Morgan Father  
Kristina Monroe Aunt  
Trevor Mann Friend

"He has a lot of people who would drop everything huh?" Bree noted.

"We are his family... strike that do not try Jason Morgan." Tessa advised.

"Why not? He's the father." Bree countered. Tessa shrugged.

"Yes he is... and he loves us. But, Sonny Corinthos will always come first." Tessa bitterly reminded herself. Bree merely looked at Sam.

"Mom it is then." She decided. Bree stepped out and dialed the number listed on file. It didn't take long for Sam to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hello, I am looking for a Sam McCall."

"This is she. To who am I speaking to?"

"My name is Briana Cross, I am interning at General Hospital. Me and one of my mentors, Dr. Trevor Mann, are invested in your son Ellison's case." Bree replied.

"Yes... Trevor did mention you. Is everything okay with my son?"

"Yes, there is no change in his condition. His sister, Tessa, is with him but the poor thing is just exhausted. Any chance that you can stop by and watch over Ellison so that she can go home and rest?" Bree requested.

"Yes... of course I can. Thank you Ms. Cross."

"Please, call me Bree." With this, Bree hung up and turned to Tessa. "Sam is on her-." She stopped as she noticed that Tessa had already fallen asleep, the exhaustion clearly too much for her. Bree grabbed a spare blanket from the room of the closet and covered Tessa. Running a hand through the blonde woman's hair before exiting the room.

* * *

Sam and Kris exited the elevator and made their way to Ellison's room. "And so then what happened?" Kris pressed. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Nothing happened Kris. Jason and I just enjoy each other's company. Because, we love one another. Sam stated." Sam dismissed. Kris chuckled.

"More like you two were made for one another. Look Sam I have been alive for 40 years or so, and in the year that Jason has been back I have seen more chemistry and love between you two than in the other 39 years of my life combined." Kris teased. Sam smiled in response.

"Kris I have three kids with the man. Tessa, Ellison, and Danny. No matter how much I love that man, those three come first. That is why I am here now. Ellison and Tessa need me right now and they come first." Sam enforced. Kris smiled.

"Well, that is why I am here actually." Kris admitted. Sam looked at her friend in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. Kris has a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "What did you do?"

"I texted Jason from your phone to meet up meanwhile I came along so that I can take Tessa's place watching Ellison." Kris explained. Sam's eyes widened as Kris began to push her back onto the elevator.

"Kris, you can't do this!" Sam exclaimed. Kris nodded.

"I already did, have fun." With this Kris closes the doors on Sam and sends her down. Kris hurries to Ellison's room where Tessa is sleeping. "Poor kids." Kris commented.

"You must be Sam!" Kris turned to meet the gaze of a young woman who she had seen before the night Ellison first got injured. The young woman still had features that were familiar to Kris. For some reason Kris felt safe around the young woman. Yet... Kris could not identify the source of this familiarity.

"Umm, no actually, my name is Kris Monroe. I am the aunt of Ellison and Tessa. Sam unfortunately was unable to come due to work. She made sure that I was here to take her place." Kris explained. Bree nodded.

"I understand. Trust me being in the medical field... work always gets in the way." Bree joked. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Briana Cross, I am an intern under Dr. Trevor Mann. Please call me Bree." Bree concluded. Kris sighed.

"I bet. I never worked in the medical field but I am very close with Dr. Mann; he's practically family. And this was a recurring point of contention between Trevor and his family. Work always came first. But Sam isn't like that. This is just a one time thing. I hope you understand." Kris commented. Bree nodded.

"I understand both sides. Now please let's let Tessa off of her shift." Bree teased. The women open the door. Kris tries to wake up Tessa, but the young woman remains asleep.

"I'll leave her to sleep. I'll just watch the both of them." Kris joked as she pulled up another chair. Kris motions to a third chair. "Mind keeping me company." Bree hesitated. She knew it wouldn't be best for her to become close with these people. And yet, she found herself wanting too. Bree took a seat by Kris and looked at the two Scott-Morgan siblings.

"I wish I had something like that." Bree commented. Kris narrowed her head.

"A sibling?" Kris asked. Bree nodded.

"Yeah. I was born and put up for adoption immediately so I don't know my real family. I have an adopted family, but both my Mom and my Dad were always drowning themselves in work. Then they drowned." Bree commented bleakly. Kris gasped.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry to hear that." Bree shook her head.

"No worries, it was a few years ago. It's why I decided to pursue medicine. Though they were not my real parents..." Bree paused.

"They were." Kris finished. Bree smiled.

"Yes. Which is why I hope to honor them, by becoming Doctor Cross. Just like them. It's why I choose to go by Bree. My Mom used to say that I brought her so much Bree. Like glee." Bree explained. Kris listened intently and carefully. She found herself connected to the plight of Bree and was hooked on every word. Bree wiped her eyes of the tears that began to form. "Sorry, I am being unprofessional." Bree apologized.

Kris shook her head. "No... No... I am glad to be learning more about you. It takes my mind off of the worry that I have for that young man. I apologize that you have lost many loved ones. I have as well. My Dad and my sister. Ellison and Tessa lost their mother about, oh man it's already been five years. Well let me tell you there is not a day that goes by that her loss isn't felt." Kris stayed. Bree cleared her throat.

"What happened to her?" Bree asked. Eliana looked towards the window.

"She made a number of mistakes that led to her falling off of a bridge, and drowning. We never even found her body." Kris explained. Bree began to cry. Kris gasped. "Oh honey... it's okay. I'm sorry I upset you."

"It's okay. I asked and I'm sorry if my questions caused you any distress." Bree apologized. Kris shook her head as if to assure her that this was not the case.

"I am a PI." Kris whispered. Bree looked at her curiously.

"What was that?" Bree asked.

"I am a Private Investigator. If you are interested in finding your true par—."

"No!" Bree spat. Kris looked at Bree in shock. Bree looked down as she made her way to her feet. "I'm sorry if I seemed so harsh but no thank you. I wouldn't like to find my biological parents. I should leave." Bree dismissed as she began to exit the room.

"Wait... I'm sorry if I offended you." Kris subconsciously raised her voice as Bree continued to leave. Bree found herself looking back to Kris however. You look so much like her. Bree thought. Then again... I do too, I suppose. Her attention then turned to Ellison, meeting his brown gaze. Bree's mouth dropped. "Ellison... you're, you're awake!" Bree exclaimed. Her chipper voice awakened Tessa, who smiled. Ellison didn't seem to notice his sister nor his aunt. Only the strange woman who stood over him, the woman who looked familiar to him.

"Who are you?" Ellison asked. Bree smiled.

"My name is Briana Cross, I am an intern at the hospital. I'll be working with you." Bree explained. Ellison struggled to sit up so that he could meet her gaze.

"Nice to meet you Briana." Ellison greeted. Bree cleared her throat.

"Please... call me Bree." Bree turned and stepped out of the room. Bree laid her head against the wall. "I can't get close. No matter what, I can't get close to them." She stated before departing, unaware of Trevor Mann, who stood nearby watching her in confusion and suspicion.

 _(A/N: I am sorry if Bree seems repetitive to anyone but I based her off my younger sibling who has Autism as Bree herself suffers from Autism)_


	17. Girl on Fire

_**Chapter XVI: Girl on Fire**_

Ellison watched as the young woman who he met after he had just woken up and as she exited. His head was not hurting as much as it had from when he was first injured. Kris stood over Ellison and smiled at the young man. The door opened and Trevor stepped inside. Ellison began to feel a little overwhelmed. He turned and saw his sister resting. This calmed him slightly as he wondered what it was that his sister was thinking. As Tessa dreamed beside Ellison's bed, her mind could not help but wander to the past few years, the start of her journey to becoming a mother.

* * *

Tessa lets the water drip down her as she cleansed herself. She knew that it was not what she should do... but she was beyond caring. She was going to deal with thing how she saw fit. After all, it was not the anyone on the police station that had been violated by Tom Baker, it was her. Images still flashed in her mid of the sickening grin he had as he forced himself into her at knifepoint. As he did things to her. It was almost too much for her to bear. She exited the shower and it was at this moment she knew that no amount of bathing would free her from the trauma of that night.

The only solace... Tessa thought, was that she knew Tom Baker would never hurt her nor another woman again. After all, she killed him. Tessa's mind sparked back to the man who came to her aid after the attack and after she had murdered the criminal. The scene which involves a dead Tom and a near naked Tessa told the man all he needed to know about the events. He had claimed to be Tom's brother, Seth. He was a kind man, in stark contrast to his sibling. Tessa was so distraught that all she could do was close her eyes and nod. His name came back to her... Seth.

He saw what she had done and held her to him. "I am so sorry. I am so sorry he hurt you." He had repeated. But to Tessa it barely felt like more than a buzz in her ear. Her eyes trained on the knife which likely had her fingerprints on them. Seth followed her gaze and sighed. "Do not worry, I will take care of everything. Let me get you home... and then I... I will take care of this." Tessa did not know what he meant by that at first. She merely nodded and leaned on him as he helped her up and took her to what she felt was a safe place.

A knock on the door tore her from her thoughts out of the shower. "Honey, I was about to go to the grocery store. Do you want anything?" Tessa recognized Sam's voice. A tear rolled down her face.

"...No. I don't want anything." Tessa was barely able to make out. She just stared at the door as she heard the footsteps of Sam depart. She cried as she realized that she wanted to tell her mother figure what had transpired, but found herself unable to. She finally left the bathroom once she heard Sam leave. She walked to her room, tears streaming down her face as she looked at Ellison's door. He had already left for college at Vassar. She couldn't help but feel as though his presence would have changed things for her that night.

* * *

Weeks later, Tessa sat in the hospital, looking at the paper that Dr. Lee had given her with all the tests that she had conducted. PREGNANT. She could hardly believe her eyes. Tom Baker has left her with one last form of torment, a child. Multiple options came into her head, abortion, adoption, raising the child. She shook her head to clear it. Tessa began to walk through the lobby. "Tessa, Tessa are you okay?" She heard a concerned voice. She looked up and saw Elizabeth. Though she and Elizabeth never truly got along, she knew that Elizabeth had suffered a similar traumatic experience. Tessa stepped forward.

"Can I talk to you?" Tessa asked, tears beginning to stream down her face. Elizabeth nodded.

"Of course." Elizabeth guides Tessa to an empty conference room. "What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked. Tessa handed Elizabeth the sheet of paper.

"You're pregnant. Oh my God. I didn't know that you had someone like that in your life." Elizabeth admitted. Tessa shook her head.

"I don't." Tessa corrected. Elizabeth hesitated.

"I apologize for asking but hun do you know who the father is?" Elizabeth asked. Tessa nodded.

"Tom Baker." Immediately tears began to stream down her face as Elizabeth knew what Tessa was telling her. Watching Tessa face what was likely the worst thing to ever happened to her caused Elizabeth to have tears stream down her own cheeks.

"Oh my God! Honey I am so sorry." Elizabeth pulled Tessa in, hugging her. "I am so sorry." Elizabeth repeated a number of times. Elizabeth separates. "Do Sam or your father know?" Tessa silently shook her head. Elizabeth remained quiet. "Honey, you should tell them because you need support right now... but, I will not tell them, that is not my place." Elizabeth gave the young woman one last hug and began to walk away. She stopped at the door. "Hun, on a semi-related note, can I ask, have you heard from Franco? He's missing and the police believe he killed Tom Baker."

"No. I haven't heard from Franco." Tessa dismissed. Elizabeth nodded and left Tessa alone. Tessa's mind went back to Seth, when he assured her that he would take care of it. By that point a number of people had already been accused of Tom's murder, including Alexis, Sam's mother. Tessa remembered the day she went to Seth's house, begging him to do something to cast suspicion off of her. Seth merely nodded and promised her again that he would take care of it.

After her conversation with Elizabeth, Tessa found herself once again walking up to the house of Seth Baker. She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. He did, a concerned look on his face. "Tessa... what's up?" Seth asked. Tessa stepped past him.

"I heard what you did. Elizabeth told me that Franco is missing. Seth I appreciate you helping me... but I'm not sure I agree that this is the way." Tessa admitted. Seth nodded.

"I know, I am sorry. I am just trying so hard to protect you. I want to keep you safe but I am just... messing up." Seth admitted. "Wait, you've told me that you hate Elizabeth. Why were you two talking?" Seth asked. Tessa nodded. She had revealed a lot about herself to him in the past month since her attack. She and Seth had gotten close. He always lended a willing and non judgmental ear. In fact, without Ellison, Seth had allowed her to feel a modicum of safety that she hadn't felt for quite some time. Tessa looked down before looking to Seth vulnerably.

"I'm pregnant. Tom's rape got me pregnant." Tessa admitted. Seth gasped before hugging Tessa.

"Oh my goodness. Tessa. You must be going through so much right now. I hate that I defended that scum. Housed that trash. Just please know that I will support you if you need it." Seth promised. Maybe it was her emotions clouding her judgement, or her hormones making her vulnerable, or maybe she knew what she was doing... but Tessa pulled Seth's head towards her's.

"I know." With this, Tessa pulled Seth kissed him. Seth held her close to him before breaking the kiss and hugging her.

"Oh Tessa." Seth was at a loss for words as he kissed her. Tessa smiled into the kiss. They separated. "I'll be here for whatever you decide." Tessa nodded as she looked into his blue eyes and felt safe. She knew she could do this, with Seth's help. Of course. It did not take long for Seth to be caught and for Franco to be freed. To her shock, Seth had falsely confessed to the murder of his brother.

* * *

Tessa sat in the back of the court with Sam as Seth was being arraigned for the death of Tom Baker. A death she had caused. Elizabeth and Franco were also in the court. Sam and Tessa has saved Franco from Seth's imprisonment and when he had gotten caught he falsely confessed to being the one to murder Tom. Tessa felt awful as she watched a man she cared for deeply sitting alone. Without thinking she stood up. "Your Honor, can I please speak on behalf of the defendant?" Tessa asked. The judge looked at Tessa curiously.

"What for? What interest do you have in this case?" The judge asked. Tessa felt a hand on her's she looked down and met the brown gaze of Sam. Sam looked up at her in confusion. Tessa looked back to the judge.

"I'd like to request that the Court grant Seth Baker leniency on the charge of murder." Tessa declared. The judge chuckled.

"On what grounds. Young Ma'am, Mr. Baker has pleaded guilty to first degree murder of the victim and to the false imprisonment of Franco Baldwin." Tessa looked to Seth, who shook his head, pleading with her not to admit the truth. Tessa looked back to the judge.

"He's only guilty of the false imprisonment charge." Tessa stated. The judge looked at Tessa in confusion.

"Ma'am Seth Baker murdered Tom Baker. That is first degree murder."

"Your wrong! He was defending me!" Tessa cried out. The judge narrowed their eyes.

"How do you figure Ms..."

"Scott-Morgan. Tessa Scott-Morgan." The judge motioned to the stand. Tessa approached the stand cautiously and swore herself in. An assistant DA walked over to Tessa.

"Ms. Scott-Morgan, you claim that Seth Baker killed Tom Baker in defense of you... is this correct?" The ADA questioned. Tessa nodded.

"Yes. Tom Baker..." Tessa paused as she looked at Sam, tears in her eyes. "Tom Baker raped me." Sam's mouth dropped in horror as Sam began to cry. "He still had a knife on me and claimed that he would not go back to jail no matter what. Seth Baker arrived and tackled him to the ground. They struggled for the knife for a little while until Seth stabbed Tom." Tessa lied. The ADA scoffed.

"Your Honor, this is absurd. How are we supposed to believe this young woman... there is no proof that the victim did any of the things Ms. Scott-Morgan has transpired." The ADA countered. Tessa leaned forward.

"There is... Mr. Baker's attack has resulted in a pregnancy." Tessa confessed. Sam's brown gaze looked down to the floor in shame, shame that she had failed to keep her daughter safe. Tessa frowned. Sam was heavily pregnant, and Tessa hated putting her through so much stress, but it was time she took care of Seth.

"So... if you are pregnant Ms. Scott-Morgan, and a DNA Test were to confirm Tom Baker as the father, all it proves is that you possibly had consensual sex with the victim." The ADA retorted. Tessa gasped in disgust. Elizabeth stepped up.

"It's true. Ms. Scott-Morgan came to the hospital and had a rape kit done. She had showered so there was no biological evidence but the signs of rape and trauma were present." Tessa looked at Elizabeth thankfully. Finally her lies proved useful. Tessa jokingly thought. The judge took note.

"And why is this all being revealed now?" The judge asked. Elizabeth answered first.

"Doctor/ Patient confidentiality." She answered. The judge then looked to Tessa, who herself was looking at Sam.

"I was ashamed. I felt disgusting, I felt dirty, I felt violated. Tom Baker took my virginity by force and now he has left me with a form of torture for the next 7 months. I did not reveal my predicament, because some things are just too awful to recount." Tessa answered. "So, please, be lenient on Seth Baker. He is a good man, who like all of us, has made mistakes. If not for him and his courage, I would not find the courage in myself to admit the truth today." The judge looked thoughtfully at the evidence and notes in front of them before clearing their throat.

"And the rape trauma kit could be admitted to the court as evidence?" THe judge asked to Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked to Tessa, nodding. The judge sighed in their chair. "Then, given the new evidence that has come to light... pending the results of a rape trauma kit the murder charge against the defendant has been suspended. However, since Mr. Baker you have already confessed to the murder of Franco Baldwin, I sentence you to 2 years at the Pentonville Penitentiary. Granted you serve your sentence with good behavior you will serve 2 years of probation. Should the rape trauma results confirm Ms. Scott-Morgan's theory this will be the only time served.I am giving you a chance to rehabilitate yourself Mr. Baker, please do not waste this opportunity."

Of course, Elizabeth was able to pull through and provided a rather convincing if falsified trauma kit. Tessa wished she had actually taken a kit when it happened. In fact, Tessa wished you had told the complete truth to the judge, but, she was afraid of the potential ramifications. She remembered the look on Seth's face as they took the man away. "Seth!" She called out to him as he looked to her as if to assure her that he would be okay.

Tessa assured him that she would visit him during his two year incarceration, a promise she would go on to keep for approximately a year. This was until the earthquake that rocked Port Charles to it's core. While suffering from amnesia, Tessa had been unable to recognize who her own child was... let alone Seth. And after her memory had been regained, Seth was in the back of her mind and yet, she struggled to remember to visit him. In fact, she had not visited him since January of that year.

* * *

She was torn from these thoughts as she winked her eyes of sleep. She looked around and saw Sam, Jason, and Kris standing over the bed, Trevor in the corner of the room. She looked to Ellison, who smiled at her. "I've been awake for two hours and that entire time you've been asleep." He teased. Tessa smiled as she ran a hand through her blond hair, sitting up.

"Yeah, I've just been exhausted." Tessa stated. Ellison nodded.

"I am sure, and your mind seems to be heavily on someone named Seth." Ellison teased. Tessa looked to Sam, who she could tell knew who it was Ellison was referring to, though others in the room seemed confused. Sam mouthed for Tessa to go, as of assuring her that things were okay there. Tessa kisses Ellison on the forehead.

"Well, I guess I should go home, sleep, and see my daughter." Tessa decided. Ellis nodded.

"Give Iris a kiss for me." He told her. Tessa nodded as she departed, Pentonville the only place on her mind.

* * *

Tessa sat down in front to the window and looked into Seth's blue eyes. Seth smiled at her, tears welling in his eyes. "Tessa, it's been a while. Almost... a year. What happened? I missed you? I feared that something had happened to you. Or that you changed your mind about visiting me." Seth inquired. Tessa shook her head.

"No Seth, not at all. I'm sorry I worried you. Did you hear about the earthquake in Port Charles this last winter?" Tessa asked. Seth nodded. "Well, I got injured du-." Tessa began but was interrupted.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Tessa smiled at the concern that filled his voice. Tessa looked into Seth eyes and felt safe.

"I injured my head very bad. I got amnesia. I forgot who I was, I forget about Iris... and I forgot about you for a little while. I am sorry about that. Just know that I do know who you are now, a man who is very important to me. And I will try to never forget that again." Tessa commented. She placed her hand on the glass. Seth places his hand on the same spot she did. He wished desperately that he could feel her hand in his. She wished the same. "And especially now that things are clear to me... I know what I want." Tessa commented. Seth smiled.

"And what's that?"

"To not lose another day with any person who is important to me. Any person... I love. You have already done so much for me, and I hate that you have lost almost two years of your freedom to protect me." Tessa began.

"But... I wanna protect you. Tessa that is all I ever wanna do. After everything my brother put you through. After I got to meet you and realize how special you are." Seth notes. Tessa looked down at the table.

"I don't need you to protect me from out there anymore. I need you with me. Because I love you Seth." Tessa declared. Seth smiled.

"I love you too Tessa. But I am 40 years old." Seth pointed out. "You are 20. I am twice your age. I don't want to do that to you."

"Do what, make me happy. I don't care about that Seth. I want to be happy and surrounded by those I love. I will visit you every month, and by the time February comes, I will speak on your behalf at your parol hearing, and I will make sure you get out. Cause this upcoming Valentine's Day I want you in my arms." Seth smiled at Tessa as Tessa stood up and began to depart. Tessa walked to the guard, handing him a 20 dollar bill and a photo of Iris. "Please give this to that inmate right there. It's his niece who I unfortunately I wasn't able to bring. I want him to have it so that he can see how much she has a grown." Tessa explained. The guard's eyes softened.

"Sure thing. Have a good Thanksgiving." He told her. Tessa smiled.

"You too, bless you." As Tessa left she smiled as she thought of Seth, and the thought that in as little as three months, he could be free and with her.


	18. The Present State of Grace

_**Chapter XVII: The Present State of Grace**_

Tessa's eyes opened wide, staring at the ceiling. She smiled as she thought about the potential day ahead of her. Perhaps she would take Iris to the park with Steve. Perhaps she would ask Ellison—. It hit her, Ellison was gone. Tessa sat up, tears in her eyes. The door opened and Seth came in, brushing his teeth. He stopped as soon as he noticed the way Tessa looked at him.

"It's one of those days." He commented. Tessa nodded as she covered her face to hide her mourning. Seth approached her, embracing her in his arms, and kissing her gently on the forehead. "I'm off work today, so we will take Iris and visit Ellison." Seth decides. Tessa nods as the morning seems to go by in slow motion. In fact, she does not snap back until they trio were at the Quartermaine Tomb.

"Mommy?" Iris asked. Tessa shook her head to clear it and looked to her daughter.

"Yes sweetie?" Tessa asked. Iris looked around.

"You said we can see Uncle. Where is he? I miss him." Iris states. Tessa looks to Seth in sadness.

"I miss him too, baby girl." Tessa agrees. The door opens and Sam comes in with Danny. Sam looked to Tessa and frowned.

"Today was one of those days for you too, huh?" She asked. Tessa nodded as she stood up. Sam looked to Seth. "Seth, can you watch Danny and Iris while Tessa and I talk?" Sam asks. Seth nods.

"Of course." Seth agrees. Sam and Tessa step out of the tomb and as soon as she is out of sight of her daughter, Tessa breaks down in Sam's arms. "I know, I know." Sam consoles as Tessa sobs.

"I don't I'm supposed to move on. He was my best friend... he was the better of the two of us, and now he's gone." Tessa cries. Sam takes a deep breath.

"When I lost my brother Danny, I didn't think I could move on. Granted, we weren't twins like you and Ellison. And granted, I was adopted, but I didn't know that at the time. I still lost my brother. And it was so hard, waking up, knowing that you had to continue on with a huge part of you missing. There is no timetable on when you wake up and things are suddenly better, but be fair to yourself, give yourself time. After all Tessa, it's only been what, a few months?" Sam comforts.

"It's been 89 days." Tessa clarifies. Tessa shakes her head in anger. It was still hard for her to accept what had happened in June that year.

Ellison was attacked by a member of Dawn of Day named Howard Klein. His devotion to Shiloh, and his hatred towards Jason and Sam caused him to enter GH, parading as a sick patient. As Ellison was treating him, he stabbed Ellison in the chest. As Ellison was in a hospital, it was easy for him to be seen and treated. In fact, his emergency surgery seemed to go very well at first. As he was recovering, the various people that loved him took turns watching over him, Tessa, Sam, Kris, Trevor, his co-worker Bree, even Drew found the time to look after him, despite the fact that he was still grieving Oscar.

The day eventually came when Jason was supposed to watch Ellison, but of course, he was busy doing what Jason Morgan does. Sonny needed Jason, and called him away with the promise he'd send Max and Milo to look after Ellison. As soon as Jason left, there was a complication from the surgery. From what Tessa was told, a lot of effort was put into reviving him, but it was too late. In fact, due to an error in the paperwork, Ellison was cremated before anyone could say goodbye to the body.

Of course, Jason killed the man who had attacked Ellison. And of course, there was no proof that he did. Despite this, Tessa was still angry. She found that she blamed Jason. She was trying not to let this anger consume her, but each day like this, made it seem like more of a losing battle. Sam's arms around her took Tessa out of her thoughts, but she couldn't help but tear up in a mixture of pain and anger.

Seth watched Danny holding Iris. He smiled as he watched them and then looked up to Ellison's resting place. He had to admit that he never got to be incredibly close to Ellison, but due to his love for Tessa, he was heartbroken the day he got the call from Sam.

Tessa's phone rang, Seth looked at the table and considered shutting it off. After all, she had just gotten back from the hospital after looking after Ellison. He knew that Sam was probably just calling to check on her, so Seth picked up. "Hey Sam, Tessa is sleeping-."

"Seth…?" Sam asked. She seemed to be in tears. Seth sat forward.

"Sam, what's wrong?" He asked. Sam sniffled.

"Tell Tessa that she needs to get to the hospital now." Sam pleaded. Seth looked won at the woman he loved in sadness.

"Is Ellison okay?" He asked. Sam cried more.

"Ellison… died… three hours ago." She informed. He shook his head in anger at the thought of how hurt Tessa was about to be.

"I don't understand… he was doing okay. Why are we just now hearing about this?" Seth asks. Sam cries.

"Please… just get Tessa here." Sam begged. Seth shook Tessa awake.

"Tessa, wake up." Seth coaxed her into consciousness. Tessa's blue eyes opened and met his.

"Seth? Is it time for me to go back to the hospital?" Tessa asked. Seth took a deep breath, shaking his head. Tessa's eyes narrowed. "Was there a complication or something? Is Ellison back in surgery?" Tessa asked. Seth's heart broke for the woman he loved. He was going to have to take her hope away.

"No Tessa. We have to go to the hospital because… Ellison died earlier today." Tessa shook her head.

"That's not funny." She spat. Seth frowned.

"I'm not joking. I would never joke about this."

"Then you're mistaken. Because Seth… Ellison is my twin. From the very start he has been there. I just know these things. And if something were to happen to him, I would know. So… he is okay." Tessa argued. Seth remained silent at her denial. She shook her head. "I'll prove it to you." She decided, grabbing her phone and dialing Ellison's number. It rang before going to voicemail. Tessa tried again, but it went to voicemail again. Tessa began to tear up.

The young woman tried twice more. Each time, she seemed to be more flustered and frustrated. Finally, she decides to leave a message. "Ellison, what's going on? I need you to pick up." She tried again, this time, her denial became desperation. "Ellison, pick up the damn phone!" She tried one last time. "Ellison please! Seth is saying that you are… hurt. I just need to know that you're okay. Please answer me!" Suddenly, Tessa threw her phone. "Why won't he pick up! Oh God No!" Tessa sobbed.

Iris' tears matched her mother's. Though Seth viewed Iris as his daughter, he needed to comfort Tessa first. Her tears tore Seth from his memories. Seth looked to Iris and frowned.

"Tessa, what's the matter sweetheart?" Seth asks. Iris cries.

"Danny said Uncle no come back." Iris cries. Seth sighs as he leans down and scoops up Tessa. Danny himself was in tears as he looked to the pair.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset her." She was asking me when Ellison was coming back." Danny states. Seth nods.

"Don't worry Danny. I know you didn't mean anything by it. You just miss Ellison." Seth assures him. Danny looks to Ellison's grave and nods. The door to the tomb opens, and as a result, Danny runs to Sam, leaping into her arms.

Seth meets the gaze of Tessa. Tessa looks to Iris. "What's wrong? Baby girl?" Tessa asks. Iris sniffles.

"Uncle no come back." Iris cries. Tessa holds her head, her grief getting to her. "Mommy?" Iris asks.

"Tessa? What's wrong?" Sam asks. Tessa's blue orbs look to Sam, Seth, and then her daughter before meeting the back of her eyelids. Tessa falls to the ground, her back connecting with the ground and causing a thud to echo through the tomb.

"Mommy!" Iris yells.

"Tessa!" Seth, Sam, and Danny yell in unison as they rush to check on their fallen loved one.

* * *

Far away from Port Charles, Ellison continued to work dutifully on the computer, trying to find a cure for his patient. He stopped for a second, taking a deep breath. "You are not here to rest!" The gruff voice chastised. Ellison looked back and met the blue orbs of Jerry Jacks. Ellison shakes his head in annoyance.

"I am barely allowed to sleep, I am malnourished, and I am working my ass off. Let me take a breather when I need to." Ellison argues. Jerry grabs a hold of Ellison's brown hair.

"You do not tell me what to do. I am doing you a favor." Jerry insists. Ellison shakes his head in a mixture of anger and pain.

"By faking my death?" Ellison challenges. Jerry lets go of Ellison in annoyance.

"You are very fortunate that I held your great grandmother to such a high regard. And that she labeled you and your sister off limits." Jerry spat. Ellison rolled his eyes. "The benefactor has given you the opportunity to save the patient. I suggest you give it your all." Jerry recommends. Ellison looks to the woman who was in the cryo chamber before him. As Jerry left, Ellison made it to his feet and walked over to the chamber.

He was brought back to the day that he had awaken in captivity. A news report was covering his mysterious death at General Hospital. His heart broke at the thought of what Tessa must be going through at the moment. Jerry Jacks enters the room. Ellison had seen pictures of him after researching the town of Port Charles. "Jerry Jacks?" Ellison asked. Jerry had a sour look on his face.

"I was ordered to bring you here by my benefactor. You have been instructed to help save a patient." Jerry states. Ellison ran a hand through his hair in confusion.

"You kidnapped me?" Ellison spat. Jerry rolled his eyes.

"I am giving you a gracious opportunity. Now, may I tell you about the patient?" Jerry offers. Ellison narrowed his eyes.

"I am not saving Helena Cassadine." Ellison stated. Jerry's ice cold stare burned Ellison.

"Do not speak ill of that amazing woman. Either way, she is not the patient. The patient is someone that you would want to save." Jerry promises. Ellison was directed to a cryochamber. Ellison looked to Jerry hesitantly before walking over and looking into the window so that he could see the patient's face. His heart dropped.

"Mom!"

Ellison was brought back to the present, looking back at the obvious two-way mirror. He took a deep breath before continuing his work. Jerry watched, looking to the benefactor.

"He seems weak, I'm not sure he has it in him to do this." Jerry comments. The benefactor shakes his head.

"No, he does, and he will give his all. Because every boy wants to save their mother." He states. Jerry chuckles.

"You had no interest." He teases. The benefactor shrugs.

"Keep watch on him, I hope to see progress soon." The benefactor states as he heads to the door. Jerry looks to him in concern.

"If not, what shall I do with him?" Jerry asks. The benefactor sighs.

"Nothing, I do not wish to hurt him." He states. The benefactor thinks real hard before looking back to Jerry. "If he needs an extra push, however, threaten his fake mother, Sam Morgan."


End file.
